Six for one
by cutebeast64
Summary: Collection of unconnected drabbles and one-shots about the Generation of Miracles and their love for Kagami Taiga.
1. Cute

In my blog FuckyeahGomxKagami, I've been takng request to some drabbles, so I decided to upload them here too! Hope you like it. Complete unconnected stories of GoMxKagami. First one, here we go!

**1\. Cute**

If any former member of the invincible Generation of Miracles from Teikou, would have been requested to describe in one word the tiger of Seirin they fought over constantly, that word would probably be "cute". And that would be the only thing in which they agreed when talking about him. Even so, everyone else (including Kagami) had troubles accepting the use of that word to describe him, for he constantly scared other people with his presence and could not get along with small children. But those kind of replies and examples were not enough to make them change their opinion. He was cute, and that was the end of the discussion.

Even so, if they were to explain exactly what part of him was cute, and get to a common decision, a war of will would begin, for they got very specific and contradictory ideas of which part of him was cute.

Kuroko was confident about his decision, as he was sure, he knew his light more than anyone else. And for him, the cutest thing about Kagami was the fact that below that though guy attitude, he got scared by a lot of things. The faces he made, trying to look tough when he was to the verge of crying for help were his favorite thing about him. And so he could not prevent himself from telling him ghost stories, showing him horror movies and chase him around with dogs. It was also pretty nice when Kagami hugged him when they watched horror movies and slipped into his futon too scared to sleep alone afterwards.

Aomine on the other hand, stated that as the rival he had always searched for, Kagami's cutest faces where the ones he made when they played together. The defiant smile of Kagami as he asked for another game and the sparkling eyes which looked at Aomine's plays with pure admiration were enough to boost both his ego and his love for the tiger. The time they spent together was priceless for him, as he could be himself and smile from his heart when he saw Kagami's lovely grin.

Kise differed from both decision, affirming that the cutest thing about Kagami was his embarrassed face. Or to be more specific, the face of embarrassment he made trying to deny that he actually didn't hated the skin-ship of the blond. The fact that he would let Kise cling from his arm, hug him and lean over him without more resistance than some angry statements which lacked credibility as they were accompanied by a cute blush, was enough prove of that.

Midorima had some troubles saying that he was cute, but as soon as he finally admitted it, he found impossible to accept anything different from his idea of Kagami's cuteness, which for him was his blunt kindness. The fact that he would help people that he hardly knew was cute to start with, but the fact that he would make an extra effort to remember little details about people he cared about was the final knockdown for him. He still remembered when Kagami gave him a replacement for the lucky item Takao lost on a very unlucky day for him, because he had heard Oha-Asa on the morning and casually had the same thing between his stuff.

Murasakibara did not cared about the statements of him not knowing Kagami enough, sure that he knew him enough to know his cutest expressions, which were none of the previous stated ones. After all, they had all forgot about Kagami's face when he cooked. Especially the way he frowned and bitted his lower lip when he was concentrated, giving him a both calming and seducing expression that worked even better if the smell of baked sweets came along. And of course, the sincere happiness he showed when his cooking was praised, mouth wide open in the prettiest smile of all and the cheeks tainted with just a faint touch of blush, was even cuter than that.

At last, Akashi as the emperor that could not be wrong, alleged that Kagami's tears were even cuter. Maybe it was more accurate to say that he founded cute the fact that something like a corny movie or a sad book could make Kagami burst into tears. His thin moist lips trembling as well as his hands, which normally were hugging his own knees, his red eyes all watery and his short hiccups were all very cute, even more when he tried to deny it all blushed, unable to stop his tears from rolling down his face.

Then Kagami blushed at the continuous but not very pleasant praises he received on the discussion of the rainbow, denying every single one of them and shouting that he would never go out with them again, making them forget about their fight.

"Maybe we can play some basketball" Someone finally suggested and Kagami's anger vanished leaving no trace behind. His shouts became laughs, and still blushing a bit he gave them all the biggest smile of all. And in that moment, they would all agree once more. That was the cutest expression of their angel.


	2. Sleep

Hi there, cutebeast64 here with the second drabble! Thanks for your reviews on the first chapter.

* * *

**2\. Sleep**

His red eyes opened in the middle of night, showing him nothing but the thick cover of darkness. He stretched over and yawned silently. The warm weight of two people leaning over him, made him remember where he was and what was he doing before falling asleep. It was a movie marathon planned out of the blue by Aomine and followed by every single member of the Generation of Miracles. If he remembered well the face of the tanned boy was of total discomfort and even hatred toward the ones that tagged alone without being invited. He thought it was better if they were all together, but at the same time he knew that a movie reunion at his place with all those members would be pretty difficult to control.

For what he could see with his red eyes half adapted to darkness, they had all fell asleep after him on the exact places where they sat to watch the movie. He was on the couch, resting his back over Kise's shoulder, his right leg over the furniture functioning as support for a sleeping Kuroko. He smiled softly, moving Kuroko just enough so he wouldn't fall before getting up, too thirsty to resist the desire of some milk.

He stood up, and rounded the enormous obstacle that Murasakibara was, for he was sleeping on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, his long arms extended over as if he were trying to monopolize every free space around. Once he could pass him the rest was fundamentally easy. He just got to the kitchen and served a glass of milk without turning on the lights, after all, doing that would only wake the other boys.

He finished his glass of milk and washed it before going to his room. The wide comfortable bed was ready to let him sink on it, calling him seductively… On that lonely room.

With a faint grin he took all the covers from the bed and the extra ones he had saved on the closet, along with some pillows, balancing on his arms the wide load he was taking back to the living room.

In silence and in darkness, he sorted out the covers and the pillows right beside the sleeping basketball geniuses.

For Midorima that was sleeping stoically on a chair, letting his lucky item (a stuffed frog) he took out his glasses and put back the frog on his arms, putting him two covers as his skin was freezing cold. A kiss on the cheek when he frowned in his sleep.

For Akashi that had feel asleep in a very uncomfortable position on the other chair, legs crossed and head falling to a side, he put a pillow on his side to help him keep his head straight and uncrossed his legs, thinking that they could go numb if he kept them that way, and put two covers over him. A kiss on his cheek too, hoping that he would not wake even thought his face looked like he would soon open his eyes.

Right beside the emperor, Aomine was sleeping on the ground on a strange position, leaning on the chair of Akashi but almost falling to the ground, his legs fighting for space with Murasakibara's arms, all crumbled and twisted. Kagami laughed as soft as he could, trying to not awake them, before taking him off the chair, letting him rest his back on the ground and his head on a pillow. Then he fixed as he could his legs, taking Murasakibara's arms to a side for that, before finally putting him his share of covers. When he complained with some insults in his dreams, Kagami gave him a kiss on his forehead, making him silent again.

Murasakibara mumbled something and moved his arms, extending them over the table as his face rested on the cold surface. He was just like a child, and unable to resist it, Kagami kissed his hair, lifting his head just enough to put a pillow below him. Once he felt the soft pillow under his face, Murasakibara smiled and wrapped both his arms around it. He really was a big child. So big that two covers weren't enough for him, needing four covers to wrap his body.

He only got two covers left and two pillows. He looked back at the couch, were the space he occupied before was still there for him. First he looked at Kise, his right elbow on the arm of the couch and his hand supporting his chin. It was amazing that he could maintain the balance in his sleep. After thinking for a moment, the red haired took the arm away from his face, supporting the model with his body, while he accommodated the two pillows over the arm of the couch in such a way Kise could rest over them without fearing to fall. His hair was really soft, and even with the little trail of drool on his chin, Kise looked really attractive, just as expected for a model. Kagami kissed his ear softly before sitting on the couch, he had run out of pillows, so he just rested against the blond like he was doing before getting up.

Then he pulled Kuroko, softly so he wouldn't wake up, and laid him over his own chest. He was in the middle of a really deep sleep, so it was easy to move him around, and unlike Murasakibara or Aomine, he did not moved around. He was really quite in his sleep, just like in his daily actions. Kagami chuckled to that realization, giving him a fast kiss on the forehead, then he put the two covers that rested over the three of them and returned to sleep.

Since he had got more than a year ago to that apartment he thought it was too big for him. The ridiculous amount of space only made him feel lonelier back then. But now that all those empty spaces were filled out with people he deeply cared about, he found a new way of happiness in owning that apartment. It was because of that enormous place he owned, that he could let them come and spend the night, making dinner for them, playing with them… Spending all the time he wanted with them. He was fortunate to have them. Each and every one of them. And even if he wouldn't admit it out loud yet, he loved them all with all his heart to a point in which there was no going back. And that was part of his happiness as well.


	3. Grab

Hey! It's been a long time since the last time I updated this... sorry! But your reviews made me think that I should keep on even with all of that! Thank you all! Well, here we go, let's read!

* * *

**3\. Grab**

Tired of the comments of his two older sisters, who constantly asked when he would get a girlfriend, Kise got up from the table and took his lunch to the TV room. His sisters sulked and complained, but finally gave up and started to gossip. He sighed, looking vaguely at the screen. It was Oha-asa. He thought of Midorima and snorted. Casually they were passing cancer. So his lucky item was sunglasses, his lucky place was a court, his lucky person was a leo and his luck was in the pick "Is just perfect if you want to confess to someone, Oha-Asa suggest that you grab that person and steal a kiss" said the announcer. Kise laughed for the two seconds it took him to notice something important.

Midorima was an apathetic tsundere unable of making the first step, which made him less than a threat in the battle royal that the Generation of Miracles had at the moment concerning who would date Kagami. But right now, that simple statement turned him into a dangerous threat. His lucky person was a Leo, Kagami was a Leo and the program even suggested an aggressive approach. Kise started to tremble, cold sweat dripping down his face. That was no good, no good at all.

He had to decide quickly… Would he go and block him? Or should he call the other so they could all prevent his almost certain attack? His hands were shaking, the stress started to crush him under its increasing weight.

Breathing harshly, Kise finally got to the court where Kagami usually played on his weekends. He smiled when he noticed that the red haired was still alone, his expression as usual proving that nothing weird had happened... yet. Now it all depended on him being able to stop Midorima from getting close to him.

Just as he was getting closer to the red haired, planning to ask him for a one on one, the tanned shape of Touou's ace made him tremble. He had not called anyone. Why was he there? Had he found out in the same way he did? While he was thinking about all those possibilities, Aomine called the name of the red haired, who turned around bluntly just to be grabbed by his shirt. While Kise continued in shock, Aomine pressed his own lips against Kagami's, caressing them with his tongue for the whole second that it took Kagami to notice what was happening and push him aside.

\- Aominecchi! What do you think you are doing?!- The shout of the model came even before Kagami could started to complain by his own.

\- Kuroko told me about Oha-Asa. So I decided to take the first kiss of Kagami before that- Aomine replied shrugging a bit

\- WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS THE FIRST?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?- Kagami shouted making them both look at him

\- Well, it seems like it won't be the first one- The voice of Kuroko coming out of nowhere startled the three players. Kagami turned around to find the blue haired little boy staring at him, and before he could escape, the little hands closed a grip on his shirt.

While he was thinking on how to evade Kuroko's grip, the phantom player pushed Kagami over the ball he was playing with before, making him fall on his back, closing with that the distance between their faces in order to steal a kiss from his lips.

\- Kurokocchii! You too?- Kise complained when he finally noticed what was happening, moving to a side when Kagami pushed Kuroko away and getting up, took a defensive posture.

\- What is wrong with you all? – He shouted, clearly displeased by the current situation- Taking kisses like that…

\- I'm late…- A bothered childish voiced said, making them all turn to see the giant center of Yousen walking into the court- It's difficult…coming all the way

\- W-what? Y-you too?- Kagami asked retreating even more and covering his lips with his right hand- What's wrong with you all today?

\- Kaga-chin… Can I eat your mouth? It looks so tasty~- Murasakibara ignored his complains walking straight toward him.

\- W-w-what? - The red haired blushed to those words, stuttering his answer- No! You can't!

\- Murasakibara-kun, stop- Kuroko intervened

\- Why? You already took your kiss, now step aside- Frowning, the purple haired pushed Kuroko aside, before saying with a lot softer voice- Nee, Kaga-chin, I bet your tongue is even sweeter than a chocolate bar-

\- W-wait! No, STOP IT!- Kagami blushed and trembled, being stopped in his retreat by the long strong arms of ace of Yousen, who pulled him closer, lifting him from the ground like it was nothing and closing his lips around Kagami's mouth in a greedy kiss.

Unlike the other two boys, Murasakibara took advantage of his strength to keep Kagami close, playing with his lips as he tried to make him open his mouth to make it even deeper. Kagami, flustered and confused, tried to push him away, moving as he could in order to free himself, obtaining nothing but failure.

\- Hey, stop that- Aomine said, angry to an unexplainable point by that show.

\- Right! Murasakibaracchi, stop it!- Kise whined

Murasakibara's face, however, showed that he couldn't care less about them or their complaints. Once Kuroko understood that he gave up on trying to make him stop and decided to say the most logical thing at the moment.

\- That helicopter… it looks like the one Akashi-kun has, right?-

His blue eyes fixed on the sky right above them, where in fact, a black helicopter had stopped its flight. The determination that made impossible to go closer to Murasakibara or making change his mind, got destroyed in that second, and the purple haired released the red haired, letting him fall into the ground before getting as far away as he could.

From the shining black helicopter some wooden stairs fell down, and stepping on them, a red haired boy, dressed in Rakuzan's school uniform, started to go down. To everyone's shock and surprise, he got down pretty quickly and in perfect shape, giving the helicopter a sign to leave the place.

\- Kagami Taiga, it looks like my former teammates had took advantage of you- The hetero-chromic eyes smiled at him while threating the other four boys- Did you thought that I would be as condescending to let something like that unpunished?

The four boys retreated some steps in fear, trying to articulate an apology that would let them escape, if not unscathed, at least alive from that situation.

\- Y-you… are you going…to do the same?- Kagami asked, trying to prepare for danger, still sitting on the ground, on the same place Murasakibara had left him.

He was all flustered, his red eyes a little watery and his lips red by the constant attack of the other boys. Akashi was going to ignore him, but as soon as he noticed all that little things that made him looks so incredible desirable, he could not control himself any longer, and leaning closer to him he took a soft, chaste kiss from those outraged lips.

Kagami was thinking about defending himself, but as soon as he felt the soft caress of Akashi's lips over his own, he was unable to do anything against him, receiving, both confused and (surprisingly) relieved the loving touch.

\- Even Akashicchi? That's enough! - Kise yelled, running pass Akashi and getting to Kagami's side. If everyone was taking a bit of those lips, it was unfair that he didn't had his own share.

Kagami was still wondering why he had felt relieved when Akashi kissed him, so he only noticed that Kise had come to his side, when those moist, soft lips pressed against his own. His red eyes finding the pretty model-face of the blond to close to his own like.

\- You too Kise? - He pushed him away, brushing his lips with his hand, all flustered and confused.

\- What are you doing, Ryota?- The threat of that golden eye made Kise shiver.

\- B-but, even thought we agreed that no one would touch him everyone took a kiss!- Kise whined, feeling betrayed as he was the last of the present players in getting a kiss.

\- You… what?- Kagami asked, narrowing his eyes as he frowned

\- Ah…- The chorus of the five former players of Teikou felt heavy

\- What did you agreed? - Kagami got up. All his resistance to the moment felt futile and stupid compared to the aura of danger and wrath that surrounded him- You guys agreed something about me…on my backs?

All the players gulped to the sight of that threatening aura…

\- What are you all doing here? - Midorima asked frowning a bit. The culprit of all that chaos was the last in getting there, and for Takao's face, as he tried to recover his breath resting on the cycle it seemed like the travel had been really awful.

\- Hey, you!- Kagami asked passing between the rest of the players, getting to Midorima's side and looking up at him with his eyes filled in wrath- Did you made and agreement with this guys about me?

Midorima looked at him and then at the other players. He did not quite understood the question, as he have not seen the whole scene. However, Kagami was really close to him, on a basketball court… It seemed like the perfect moment to follow the Oha-Asa prediction.

And so, ignoring the evil aura in Kagami's eyes and the scared look on the rest, he went ahead, took Kagami from his shirt and forced a clumsy kiss over him.

Kagami face changed in a second, pushing Midorima away and covering his blushing cheeks with both hands.

\- What's wrong with you all? –He asked, wondering even more about why he had liked every single of those kisses than for the reply to the spoken question.

\- They all like you, idiot- Takao replied, finally getting back his breath

\- B-but…-

Kagami tried to say something smart but he couldn't. They liked him. He liked them. He blushed even more, his anger coming back to him with even more strength that before.

\- YOU IDIOTS! WAS IT SO DIFFICULT TO SAY SOMETHING? INSTEAD OF COMING AND INTERRUPTING MY PLAY AND MOLESTING ME! YOU FREAKS! SEXUAL HARASSERS!

He punch all of them in the faces and ran away after that, but it was that insult what remained in their heads… They couldn't deny it either… as Kagami couldn't deny that in some days, he would probably forgive them.


	4. Sickfever

Hey there beautiful ppl that ship gomxkagami! Here I have some more cute comedy! Btw, someone asked me why this fics weren't in my tumblr page... well, is because I'm writing them for another blog that is only about gomxkagami, as requested by some of my follower. You can actually find the most recent ones there, since it takes me some time to upload the same drabbles here, so go onto that page and follow me (?) ok, no, but I do reblog a lot of gomxkagami stuff so it wouldn't be so bad either, right?

* * *

**4\. Sick/Fever**

Whatever: I'll write whatever you want fever/sick (I love writing this but is truly challenging…they are 6, fucking 6 *reconsidering her life choices*) Hope you like it anon.

When Kagami failed to class, Kuroko felt unsettled. Lunch hour passed without notice of the red haired, and Kuroko's anxiety turned into worry. Classes ended and Kuroko walked to the gym, searching with his blue eyes the shape of Kagami. He wasn't there. The blue haired boy even asked to their teammates if they knew anything about the red haired. No one did.

At that point, Kuroko's worry grew so much he could not stay still. He left the gym without a word, ignoring Riko's threats, his right hand occupied texting his former teammates and now love rivals. "Kagami did not went to school today. He also skipped practice. Right now I am going to his place", he wrote. And that message got to all of them, making them forget about their own things in order to follow Kuroko's initiative and search around for the angel they all worshipped.

"I found him. He is at his place. It seems like he is sick, he has fever" Kuroko texted again, and all of them sighed in relive, forgetting about all the sick and twisted scenarios they had imagined in the despair of the moment.

"I'm close to a drugstore, I'll bring some medicine" Midorima texted a little bit after.

"We should make him some soup ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ" Kise suggested

"I'll bring the food." Aomine texted right afterwards, and a lot of complains about his capacity to actually buy food filled the group chat for a moment, before he could finally explain that he was usually on charge of buying ingredients when he ate at Kagami's place. That last statement dissipated the doubts on him but also raised a lot of discomfort as the rest of them did not had as much luck as him…

They also discussed who was going to cook, since they were all rookies in that matter. Kise said that he could try and imitate Kagami's movements as he did with basketball but no one trusted him enough. Akashi seemed like the best option but since he lived in Kyoto, it would take some time before he could get to Kagami's apartment. The same with Murasakibara, but in his case, everyone thought he could do anything but pester around.

Kagami was sleeping, unaware of the train wreck that will soon reunite at his place, not even noticing the pale blue gaze that was already over him, checking his unusual breathing. And he stayed like that, completely oblivious to everything, believing that if he rested for the rest of the day and the night that was yet to come, he would be healed for morning. Or so it was until some obnoxious calling made him aware.

\- Tetsu! I brought the food! - The second member of the rainbow arrived, getting in without even asking, walking around the living room with the bag of ingredients he had bought.

\- A-Aomine? - Kagami opened his red eyes and sat on his bed, his eyes turning around and his head hurting badly.

\- Kagami-kun, is no good for you to sit, go back to sleep- said Kuroko in a plain tone, laying his hand on Kagami's shoulder.

He haven't noticed… therefore his reaction was the same as if Kuroko was a ghost, screaming and jumping to a side, which was no good for his condition, making him fall on like a rock on the bed.

\- That's why I told you to rest- Kuroko shook his head from side to side, accommodating him once more.

\- Oh, he really IS sick. I though, STUPID people could not get sick- Aomine joked walking in, the bag of groceries still on his hand.

\- I'm not stupid! You moron! - Kagami shouted back, trying to sit again even though Kuroko held him down to bed.

\- Aomine-kun, please be considerate of his state- Kuroko asked, frowning a bit and the tanned boy gave him a grin as sole reply.

Kagami tried to say something, but his head started to spin again and he had to close his eyes. Behind the darkness of his eyelids, Kagami evaluated that he was too tired and sick to kick both Kuroko and Aomine out of his house, deciding to sleep instead. He had made his mind on that point when another obnoxiously whiny loud voice called his name from the front door.

\- Kagamicchi!- The blond model ran all the way in, as careless of manners as the boy that came before him, and entered the bedroom- He looks bad! We have to do something!

\- Shhh, you are too loud, stupid- Aomine complained, walking to the kitchen with the bag of groceries

\- That's right, be quiet, Kise-kun. Kagami-kun needs some rest- Kuroko explained, hitting the blond on the side with his fingers, getting a cute whine from him.

\- B-but… what can we do?- Kise replied in a whisper.

Kagami looked at him, debating with himself between the danger his house was in with the three boys that had come, and the tiredness that told him to sleep again. Finally the later won, and he closed his red eyes once more, still worried about his place. He only wished for a little mess… getting out of his sickness to clean everything was not a pleasant idea in his head.

The next in coming actually knocked the door and asked if he could go in, before taking off his shoes and walking shyly toward Kagami's room.

He brought a bag of medicine in his right hand and a stuffed bear under his left arm.

\- Kagami, get up- He asked harshly, making him open his red eyes once more to look at him.

The stuffed bear, too big to be put in a table, was resting on the floor besides Midorima, who sitting on a chair –who Kagami did not remembering having, not even in his room but in his whole apartment- held both a glass of water and some pills for him.

\- I got you some medicine, take it- He explained, as Kagami sat with effort.

\- T-thank you- The red haired thanked him sincerely, taking the pills from Midorima's hand, throwing them down his throat.

The green-haired gave him the glass of water, smiling faintly as he blushed, probably thinking in a way to dismiss the gratitude of the tiger.

Once he took the medicine, he went back to sleep. The indescribable weird smell coming from the kitchen startled him a bit, but he preferred not to think of it. If he did, he would most likely get up from the bed to protect his house, and he didn't have the motivation or energy to do so.

The next time he opened his red eyes, it was in response to Kise's soft and candid calling. The dark room was only lightened by the golden light that came from the living room through the open door. Three long shadows covered part of that light, as the other boys were watching from the door, like guardian dogs. When he sat he could notice a bowl of soup on Kise's hands and a spoon.

It seemed somehow suspicious, but the cute smile of the blond made impossible for him to reject it. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control the dizziness, and smiled back at the blond, thanking him from the soup.

\- Don't worry, I can feed you- Kise commented when Kagami tried to took both the bowl and the spoon.

\- W-what?- He asked, confused and angered.

\- You are feeling bad, right? I can feed you- The dazzling smile of the model was too bright for him.

He looked back at the three shadows that stood by the door. Somehow he could imagine the four boys playing rock-paper-scissors while deciding who would feed him. Those stupid, useless, basketball addicts… And before him was a thick soup with unknown contents that smelled like it could have some dangerous things waiting inside. He did not even wanted to imagine the state of his kitchen…

\- Open wide, aahhh- Kise started. It was disturbing how bright he shone in that situation. It almost seemed like he had waited for an opportunity like that.

"Who in hell wants to feed another man?" He asked to himself, opening his mouth. The spoon got in, leaving on his tongue the sticky, salty "soup"… He could not even start to imagine the ingredients from the flavor –and he certainly did not wanted to-.

\- What in hell is this? What were you doing in my kitchen?- The flavor took away the little amount of manners and self-restrain he still had. Full of wrath he got up from the bed and walked like a zombie, making zigzags with his legs for he was too dizzy to walk straight.

\- Hey, Bakagami stay put- Aomine tried to stop him, but Kagami would not take any of his shit. And so he pushed him to the wall with the little strength he had, before coughing his way to the kitchen.

It was worst, way worst that he had ever imagined. They had messed completely, not only with his kitchen but also with his living room. Steins of that sticky weird soup could be seen around the whole place, not to mention how much of a battlefield his kitchen resembled… He shouted at them with his hoarse voice, evading their attempts of taking him back to bed, coughing as he started to clean the mess that the other boys had made. It did not mattered to him how much they insisted in cleaning for him, he just could not trust them.

He felt dreadfully sick, his eyes could not focus and his mind was all weird. He felt hot and he could not stop coughing, he was hungry, and tired… But he found impossible to go back to bed leaving the things as they were. It was just… Not possible.

\- That's no good, Kaga-chin, you have to sleep properly- The fifth boy arrived at just the right moment to stop his cleaning rampage, holding him from behind with his long arms and taking him back to his bed. He struggled and fought back, but considering the difference in height, muscular capacity and plain strength, it was impossible for him to get free.

The purple haired then proceeded to lay him down in his bed, and tuck him in covers, sealing his movements. He then tried to sleep once more, haunted by the images of his destroyed kitchen and the voices that apparently, were searching on the internet how to deal with a sick person.

\- Ohh, so taking his cloths could help cure his fever- Aomine's voice made him open his eyes in fear. All five boys were surrounding him with lustful faces, which he thought, should not be directed to someone with fever.

\- I-I'm ok like this- He replied, in a hoarse voice that no one heard.

\- It's for your own good, Kagami-kun- Kuroko explained, while the other boys took the covers out, and proceeded to take his coat and pants out too.

\- S-STOP IT! - He complained, not even a bit of strength left to resist their attack- You sexual harassers… What's so good….about undressing a man?

\- It's you so everything! - They said in perfect synchronization, making him wonder if they had maybe rehearsed it.

Pants, socks, coat and shirt off, he was almost naked and completely vulnerable. Moreover he was freezing cold, and before he could control it, he had started to cough again, making the stupid boys panic. They throw the guilt over each other, fought over and over again, apologized, and finally decided to make Kagami take a bath (as another page said).

\- I don't need a bath! - Kagami complained, as once more, Murasakibara was carrying him, this time like a princess.

They were on the hall when someone else entered the house, ignoring the procedures of knocking and asking as most of the Generation of Miracles, walking in like it was his own house. No, he walked in like it was the house of a servant.

\- Why are you carrying Taiga almost naked, Atsushi? - The hetero-chromic eyes asked, a fake grin appearing on Akashi's face as he said that.

\- It said…to bath- The purple haired boy stuttered his answer- Don't be mad… Aka-chin

\- Then take him back to his bed and dress him again- Akashi ordered and the rest of the former legendary Teikou obeyed, taking the double eyebrow boy back to his room.

With disappointed faces they dressed him again with some clean and light clothes that Akashi selected from the drawers, and laid him back in his bed.

When Kagami showed his worry for his kitchen, Akashi replied with a dominant smile and the promise of calling a cleaning professional to take care of that. Promise that he fulfilled immediately after by making a call to a certain place.

\- Don't worry, just sleep- He said with a caring smile, kissing his hand like a knight to the rescue- I'll take care of you, my Taiga.

Kagami narrowed his eyes a bit. It felt strange, being treated like that, but at the same time it felt a lot more trustworthy that the rest of the rainbow. They were really useless basketball addicts.

\- Thanks- He smiled at the former captain of the Generation of Miracles, and he smiled back at him.

\- Take a good sleep, my Taiga- Akashi continued calling him like that, and he decided to forgive it.

He was death tired, so he closed his eyes and let dreams form under his eyelids. He dreamed of playing basketball in the NBA with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, he dreamed of living with them, even in that far away future… He felt the pleasant coldness of a wet towel on his forehead and the soft voice of Kuroko, along with the caress of those small hands. He woke up a little after to eat some porridge that Akashi cooked from him and took the drugs that Midorima had bought for him before sleeping once more.

He dreamed again, this time something even weirder. He dreamed of a picnic with all of them, together, playing and laughing… They all said that he loved him in that dream, and kissed him over and over again. And it was a good dream.

When he woke up again, he was holding the warm hand of Aomine, fingers tangled like lovers usually do. He tried to let go from that hand, noticing on time that his owner was fast asleep by his side and that doing so would only wake him. And it was not just Aomine.

On the head of the bed, Kise was sleeping soundly, all curved over. To his side, Murasakibara had fell asleep too, both of his long arms passing over Kagami's legs. When he tried to move he noticed the warm body of Kuroko, that made a little ball, was sleeping to his feet. And on the other side, still on his chair, waiting for the moment to change the wet towel on his forehead, was Akashi, his hetero-chromic eyes half opened.

\- Trouble sleeping, my Taiga? - He whispered tenderly- Is there anything you want?

Kagami shook his head slowly. He felt a lot better now.

\- Let me change this- He said taking the wet towel that Kagami had on his forehead, and replacing it by another cold one- Does it feel good?

\- Yes- He replied softly, making him smile.

\- Good. Rest, get some sleep- He ordered in such a lovely voice that it didn't felt like an order at all.

\- Are you going to sleep soon?- He asked

\- Don't worry, we are taking turns- He replied softly- Because we care about you

Akashi didn't had to say it, since Kagami had already noticed. He had shouted at them, and he had certainly got angry at them, but he knew that they had nothing but good intentions. They were all worried about him, and had tried to help him. Even if they did a mess, they were all thinking about him. And they haven't failed as he felt even better now.

\- Now, go back to sleep- The emperor ordered once more, and Kagami nodded.

\- Thanks…guys- He whispered to all of them before closing his eyes once more.

Was it really allowed that someone was as blessed as himself at that moment? Loving and being loved by all of them… was it really ok to be that happy?


	5. AoKaga: Realize and Push

AoKaga! This time is a couple fic of AoKaga, stay tuned for more GoMxKagami after this corny couple drabble!

* * *

**Realize and push**

It had been a while since Kagami had started to feel weird butterflies on his stomach when he was alone with Aomine. He also daydreamed about the tanned boy all day long and had weird dreams when he went to sleep at night. He even founded himself longing for the other boy all week long and rushing to the court on weekends, desiring to spend as much time as possible by his side.

Kuroko told him that it was probably love. Hiding the identity of Touou's ace, Kagami asked to his senpai for an opinion. They agreed with Kuroko and Riko even requested to help them to start dating, asking over and over again for the name of the girl. Obviously, he could not answer to her questions and felt too embarrassed to accept his "help".

More than that, he didn't shared the opinion of the others. Aomine was an arrogant jerk, stupid and useless in anything that wasn't basketball. If the answer to his feelings was love, then he thought, he was crazy and blind.

However he continued to expect, overly excited for the weekend, and once more he ran to the court with a smile on his face. He greeted Aomine, nagging him for being late and asking immediately after for the long expected one on one.

They played around like children and finally they sat, tired as hell, emptying the sports drinks they had brought along in two long sips. Then they made some small talk, about the school, about the classes, about their senpais and classmates, about the tv shows they both watched. The sun that was high in the sky when they met, was already hiding in the horizon when they decided to go back home. Aomine invited himself to Kagami's house, and showed him he had bought some food for that matter. Kagami insulted him in shouts, but finally acceded to let him go to his place.

"It's freezing cold" Aomine said looking up at the now black sky. Kagami agreed looking at the sky too. "Kagami… You know that I like you, right?" Aomine said, startling him.

He turned around, his face red, for both the cold and the shyness that the confession had awaken inside him. He awaited for a continuation of Aomine's words, but the other power forward stayed silent, his only reply a delicious grin that affirmed his intentions and seduced the red haired. The cold wind contrasted too much with the heat in his chest. The street they walked by was desolated. Frowning a bit, he tried to find the words to answer, losing himself in an infinite amount of possible phrases…

Aomine stepped forward, closing the distance between them and lend a soft kiss on the tip of his lips, making him tremble. Before that moment, he had his doubts about his feelings, he had even thought about pushing the other boy and running away. But now all of that had disappeared, leaving only the moist texture of those lips over his own and the delicious flavor of love on the tip of his tongue. He loved him. It was true. Everyone but him were right. He blushed again, this time embarrassed by the actions he was planning to do.

He jumped forward, pushing Aomine with all his strength toward the closest alleyway, far away from any curious look that could felt attracted by them. He continued to push him until he had him toward the wall, surrounded completely by darkness, trembling and hiding his face from the interrogative glare of those dark blue eyes.

"It's your fault" he mumbled, lifting his blushing face "Now I feel like I need to kiss you even more." He explained before fulfilling his desires by closing his mouth over Aomine's, searching with inexpert technique the way of satisfying his own need of tasting the other mouth. He went beyond those thin lips that had tempted him, caressing the other tongue that awaited there and exploring all around, his hands grabbing Aomine by the jacket and his red eyes firmly closed. His breath getting lost inside the other boy and his mind forgetting about anything that wasn't the delicious flavor of that first kiss.

"I thought American students knew how to kiss" Aomine joked, when Kagami finally retreated, blushing even more than before. His arms wrapped around the redhead's waist in a possessive grip that wouldn't allow him to escape.

"Shut up, moron" He replied hiding his face on Aomine's chest. He had done it on the heat of the moment, but right now it felt so embarrassing "It was because you did that"

"Yeah right… So, we are dating or something?" No answer came to that question. "I'm still going to your place right?" He asked again, but there was no answer for that either "So, you like me or not?" He continued to ask but now again there was no answer for him "If you answer I'll kiss you again." He suddenly thought of it, not actually believing it would work at all.

"Idiot!" Kagami finally replied, reuniting his courage to look him in the eyes "…Of course…I do. And you…are coming over…and…" he continued to reply to the other questions "and… I would like to…d-d-date…you."

"So you want a kiss that bad?" Aomine joked, placing his lips over Kagami's mouth before he could reply to that, sucking on his lips before entering his mouth, guiding the movements of that needy tongue. "Cute…"

"I'm not" Kagami's blush contradicted his words and made Aomine laugh a bit.

"Alright, you are not."


	6. Guardian

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, college is a bitch. But, but, but, I'm really happy to know that you like what I write! If I can contribute to fill this world an your heart with more allxkagami love then that's enough for me! Keep supporting me and I won't give up on this stories! I love you all!

* * *

**6\. Guardian**

They made that promise right after the car accident and probably because of it. Even though it wasn't anything dangerous or serious, they all had the scare of their lives and more than one ended up bursting in tears. After all, it was their fault that the red haired had got involved in a crash accident.

"Is not your fault, I should have paid more attention" Kagami insisted every time they apologized, but no one could agree with him. They were at fault since they had scared him by chasing him around with a brown dog they had found as joke. They meant no harm by it, and no one thought that Kagami would actually cross the street while the traffic lights were still red. After all he always nagged them doing it (even if there was no car to be seen and that precaution was unnecessary).

They regretted deeply the miss they had made, and felt even worse when Kagami smiled trying to comfort them instead of shouting at them in anger. If the car hadn't stopped Kagami wouldn't have escaped with the light wounds and bruises he did… And no one wanted to think of that. Because it reminded them of the truth that they had discovered at the moment the car hit the body of the red haired, leaving them breathless and with the mind in blank: their ethereal happiness was way too fragile.

The second of the crash kept repeating in the back of their heads, appearing in their nightmares and disturbing them in class, more affected by it than Kagami.

That was the reason of that promise.

The promise they all made by their own, to themselves, at the exact moment they discovered Kagami was still alive and almost unscathed. And the promise they did once more in Kagami's recuperation party, all kneeling around the red haired as if they were about to propose.

"You said it was not our fault" Akashi spoke softly but imposing "But we cannot accept that. We did something unforgivable, for the most useless reasons. But thanks to that we realized that we love you even more than we ever thought. And that's why decided to tell you this today."

Kagami's hided his blushing face behind his hands, listening carefully but too embarrassed to reply.

"We all swear to protect you forever." The 6 members of Teikou's legendary Generation of Miracles said in a well-rehearsed chorus "We'll always keep you safe."

"Morons…" Kagami stammered with a trembling voice his answer "Forever is too much time…"

"Not for you" They got up from the floor and smiled at him, making him blush even more.

"You better keep that promise" He said, covering again his face with his hands as he was unable to resist to the smile of those six boys.

"That was our intention from the beginning."


	7. Loss

Who is on for some angst? Be prepared for crying. Warning: death of a character. You've been warned.

* * *

**7\. Loss**

It couldn't be, right? It had to be some sick joke of some kind or some collective nightmare induced by Momoi's crazy food… Gulping and trembling, their faces got paler as they tried vainly to speak some words, not even blinking… They would have accepted any explanation, not caring about how irrational it were, as long as the evident truth became a lie. They could accept it as witchcraft, a dream, a fantasy an illusion, but never as the reality. Because if they accepted the current instant as a reality, then the smell of blood and the broken body on the floor, were also realities they had to face.

What have they done? Why have they even thought that might be funny? The dog they had used to scare Kagami had run away with the same deathly metal sound of the car breaking that body and throwing it away, that had frozen them…

"Kagamicchi?" Kise was the first one in break the silence, his voice usually loud and obnoxious had turned into a trembling thread on the edge of tears. His throat hurt almost as much as his chest, which felt crushed to the point where he could hardly breathe; the whole world before him got blurry and distant, turning around him like a heartless wind wheel.

"O-oi…K-kagami…" Aomine, trembling with a broken smile, dragged with effort his feet closer to the body that rested on the ground, stumbling upon a little stone after hardly advancing three steps, falling with all his body to the cold ground.

The stinging pain on his arms and legs, were little cuts started to bleed, passed unnoticed as the crushing pain in his chest took all his attention.

"Kaga-chin…Can't… can't be…" Murasakibara's voice broke into a childish cry before he could say the last word, as the giant let his body fell to his knees… His whole body suddenly felt as cold as ice, trembling in despair as the feeling of loneliness surrounded him… Wrapping his arms around himself and closing his purple eyes he tried to escape to the reality.

Aomine lifted his face, finding the still warm body of the player number 10 of Seirin right there; it wasn't an illusion. He reached out with his hand without getting to touch him… He was so far… His hair wet by the rain that pouring from the sky filled the street with dirty puddles, his lips stained by his own thick blood and his body strangely placed… It was just as if he were sleeping; his beautiful face didn't showed any pain.

Unable to find the strength to stand up, he crawled over the wet street, filled with Kagami's dissolved blood, his nails almost breaking as he used them to move, until his hand got to touch the smooth skin that he had loved so much, and everything became real in a second, bringing him all the tears he had saved in his life.

"KAGAMI-KUN!" The phantom player that was usually calm and quite lost all the control on his body, and slipping on the wet floor, falling on his hands and knees over and over again, rushed to the side of the red haired, his face distorted by the fear, the sorrow and the pain. His blue eyes filled with tears, his mouth opened as he let screams of pain leave his body over and over again, screams that made the gray sky tremble over them, screams like those of an animal deadly hurt. Finally he fell besides the red haired, placing his hands over that chest, which now, crushed by the impact of the car that had also misplaced his body, sank a bit under the small strength of the blue haired, making him panic even more…

"K-kuroko?" the threat of trembling voice that left those pale lips as the red eyes opened slowly, probably for a last time, took the words and life away from all of them. "Why… are you scr…eaming?"

"Don't talk!" Midorima, who had stayed motionless, his head in blank all that time, suddenly got enough control to say those words, taking his phone out of his pocket, trembling so much that it feel on the street by his side "W-we will… call an ambulance… It will be…ok" He tried to take the phone, but it slipped between his fingers and sliding on the street, crashed against a wall and broke… The green haired boy gulped, blinking twice, trembling as he couldn't find anything to do… the lucky item he had on his hand fell to the ground, breaking into small useless pieces of ceramic. "We have to call…"

Kuroko's screams sounded as if he was intentionally trying to break his throat. Kise haven't moved from his place now showing a broken smile between the tears that ran like a river down his eyes, accompanied by the cold rain, his nails ripping his skin as he scratched his arms at the feeling of uselessness that ate him from inside. Murasakibara, had become a little ball, kneeling on the floor, his head almost getting to his knees and his arms wrapping his whole body, like a lonely child. Midorima kneeled too, cutting his left fingers by accident with the pieces of ceramic without even noticing, completely affected by the situation… Aomine was lying in the floor besides Kagami, touching his face and crying helplessly… Akashi closed his phone, he had already called both the police and the ambulance. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't broken like the rest, but his hetero-chromic eyes had no light.

"Why is every…one, crying?" Kagami asked slowly, the blood following his words out of his mouth.

No one could answer that question, because no one wanted to make the reality into words; no one wanted to accept what was happening. Akashi walked closer, his body moving heavily, his clothes completely filled with water, pouring down as he advanced, and kneeled slowly besides Kagami.

"I love you more that you can even imagine… We love you more than anyone else, that's why…we are crying" He calmly turned into words what everyone would have wanted to say, caressing the black and red hair of the ace of Seirin with his right hand. "We love you, and we will continue to love you"

Kagami smiled to those words as the last light in his eyes started to disappear, along with the warmth of his body… And in the exact second his last breath abandoned his body, as if they could felt it, all of the Generation of Miracles let a painful scream escape the deepest part of his heart.

They called his name, they moved his cold body, broken in so many parts over and over again, they said they loved him as much as they could and kissed his lips until the blood that had tainted him was no longer there. And then, the blue and red lights shined over them, telling them just how late had the "help" come for them.

"Why is it that you are in all my losses, Taiga Kagami?" He whispered as the tears that he had contained until the last moment started to flow away, with the strong rain that wouldn't stop.


	8. Stop

People have asked me if last chapter was a one time thing, and to not write something like that again. Well, I did say this is a collection of unconnected drabbles, and that are wrote accordingly to the petitions of my GomxKagami blog, so I can't promise they won't be more death drabbles. They are pretty popular actually. Even so, they have nothing to do with the rest, and now again, here you have your normal program of fluff, humor and cuteness... Until someone asks me to write something different. By the way, sorry for the late update. Now here you go, comedy, cute, fluff for you.

* * *

**Stop**

Himuro smiled tenderly when Kagami made the defining dunk before his jet black eyes. He had finally got to accept losing to his little brother, and that smile confirmed it more than the words of praise he directed to him afterwards. After all the troubles their relationship had, being able to be like that again made Kagami so happy he could stop smiling, getting to the point he rushed to Himuro's side, hugging him, and even receiving a kiss from him on the cheek. It might have looked a little bit mischievous for an outside observer, but it was simple someone they used to do when they were children and that now seemed as a good way of showing they had successfully make-up.

On the other hand, for the Generation of Miracles, whose members were all playing with them that day, watching from just some meters the brotherly scene, that was only a wicked way from Himuro to let them know just how much of advantage he had over them on his relationship with the tiger. And that was not only unfair but also arrogant and extremely insulting (they thought).

The first one in complaining was Kise, whining about how Himuro shouldn't monopolize the red haired, clinging to the arm of Seirin's ace as he said that. While Himuro was still trying to understand how kissing Kagami's cheek could be called a way of "monopolizing" him, Aomine got closer, clearly prepared to start a fight, talking about going to other place to solve the problem and taking of his jacket in threatening movement.

Kagami attempted to help him but Midorima was now, along with Kise, preventing him from going back to Himuro's side, holding him possessively. In Himuro's mind the question of what was so wrong about his actions echoed again and again, until Murasakibara stood in front of him with a menacing face.

"If you don't keep your distance, even if you are Muro-chin I'll crush you" was the words he received, feeling more disturbed and scared than before. His actions had clearly disturbed the members of the Generation of Miracles, but he didn't even understood why or how. Even Kuroko, who was always so rational and calm, was giving him a cold intimidating glare that made him tremble…

"You should stay away from Taiga" The smile of the emperor as he took some scissors out of his pocket was the proof that he needed to get away from there as soon as he could.

"Everyone stop it! IDIOTS! FREAKS! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO MY BROTHER!" Kagami screamed pushing both Midorima and Kise to a side, getting to Himuro's side and standing before him in a protecting pose. "You better apologize with him right now!"

The menacing aura of the boys disappeared as they all started to apologize (with Kagami, not Himuro) asking him to not get angry with them. "It's because Muro-chin is so unfair" Murasakibara whined, hunching until he was close enough to Kagami to be petted in the head. "That's right, doing that in front of us!" Aomine yelled, frowning at the same time. "He should know his place" Akashi retorted still glaring him with his hetero-chromic eyes. "Even though we haven't even hugged you before…" Kuroko mumbled giving away the reason of their anger, and making them blush at the revelation.

"Are you jealous of him?" Kagami asked. The anger was gone, leading to a blushing laugh at their stupid actions, slightly embarrassed to think that they could be jealous of him. After all, why would they feel all jealous over him? Thinking about an answer only made him blush more. "You idiots, he is like my brother! It's obvious that we are close"

"But…" Kise tried to say something but Kagami petted his head before he could actually make it into words.

"Well then, let's hug!" Kagami proposed, his angel-like smile shining too much for their hearts and his arms wide open. Before he could measure how this decision could affect the members of the rainbow, he had been attacked by all of them at the same time, who tackled him with all their strength into the ground, giving him a hard pain on his back and a crushing pain on his chest. "That hurts! Idiots!"

But as soon as he looked at them, all smiling with a strange happiness that he had never seen before in them, he could do nothing but smile back, getting a bit flustered at the idea of them caring so much for him… It certainly wasn't a friendship type of "caring" or "liking". Their previous jealousy and actual happiness was enough to notice that, even for someone as obtuse as Kagami.

And goddammit, he didn't hate it either. He was actually pretty happy of being the center of all their attentions. With that in mind, far from getting angry with them and push them away to get up, he gave a kiss on the cheek to each and every one of them, starting with Kuroko that was closer to him and finishing with Kise, that was already starting to whine for being last.

"Now you don't have to be jealous anymore, right?" He gave them a wide smile, cuter than anything else in this world, his cheeks bright red by his own actions, and they all felt how their heart was being stabbed once more by the arrows of cupid.

They would certainly not wash their cheeks for at least a week…


	9. Roam and Undress

A bit of smut to forget about that bad angst xD Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for your support to this story!

* * *

**Roam &amp; Undress**

*click*

The sound of the key unlocking the door was followed by the strong grinding sound of the hinges, as the weight of seven boys made it fell back way stronger than usually. Being fondled, and kissed and requested to touch back in the darkness, his heart rising as well as the heat in his body, Kagami could hardly think about anything other than the warm touches he received, making a mystery how he had been able to unlock the door while being pressed by the six boys against the cold plastic imitation of wood.

Now that the door was open, the boys had all became a circle around him, everyone looking for a space to place his hands over the body of the red-haired, whose lips were being stole every five seconds for a different pair of lips, silencing his attempts of complaining at the situation.

"C…close the door, you… morons" He attempted to say, resisting the intrusive kiss that Midorima was forcing over him, probably driven by the collective emotion and desire that could be literally felt in the air.

Someone must have heard his words, because the door was closed immediately after with a strong sound, the chain and the lock being put again. He wasn't sure who had done it, but he felt like Kuroko's hands had left his body for a moment, so it had been probably him.

When all six of them asked him to go to his place, two hours ago at the Maji Burger where their collective date has finished, their eyes showing with clarity their mischievous intentions, he feared for his integrity. To that point, the strange relationship they had, haven't gone farther than a casual kiss or some touching. Now they all wanted to go to AT LEAST the next base, and that worried him. Fighting with each other like children over a candy, they tried to demonstrate they deserved the first place over the others. Whichever the solution was, Kagami felt it wouldn't be safe; they all seemed like feral beasts decided to rip his clothes off if necessary. So he made the worst mistake of his life, thinking naively that it would save him, and invited all of them to his place. He thought they wouldn't do anything if they were together… He was so wrong…

As soon as they got to his floor, taking advantage of the darkness on the lonely hall, they started to roam his body through his clothes, biting his nape or licking his ears when he turned away from their kisses, breathing hardly against his skin and touring with his hands all of his body.

At first he tried to complain or fight back, trying to hit them or push them aside, but as the hot caresses that roamed up his chest and down his ass, passing over his abs, scratching softly his back, exploring every inch of his skin, he started to loss his will to fight; it felt too good for his own good. The lips that searched for his mouth did it always in a different way, making him change the pace from a wild one to a lazy one in seconds… All the sensations his body was experimenting at the same time made his reasoning fail…

Somehow, he was finally on his own place, still being attacked by those pleasuring hands that made him feel hotter and needier every second. His hands, conducted by the warm hands of the other boys, started to do the same they were doing to him, roaming and fondling those strong, muscular bodies, enjoying the feeling of their warmth under his hands, slipping on the sweat that covered them all, sticking their clothes to their bodies, as the heat was getting to the roof.

"Hot…" Kagami moaned sensually, feeling his own clothes sticking to his body and the sweat drops running down his face. In the shadows he could somehow noticed Aomine's distinctive grin at the same moment some hand started to get rid of his jacket, being helped at the moment by other two pair of hands… Akashi's somewhat cold fingers got beneath Kagami's t-shirt, getting it up and discovering the white skin jeweled by the drops of sweat that shined beneath the city lights that entered through the open window.

As Murasakibara took the fabric half-way, helping the shorter one to take it off Kagami's body, the emperor proceeded to place his lips over Kagami's abs, nipping on his skin and drinking the soft sweat as he licked it. Kuroko joined him right after, taking off Kagami's belt with his small hands as his mouth kissed and bitted his waist…

"W…wait…" Kagami asked, the air failing to fill his lungs, but they wouldn't stop.

His neck was suddenly taken prisoner by Murasakibara's mouth, who continued to caress his torso with his big hands, pressing strongly against his body, as if he wanted to make him all his property.

Aomine was pretty much enjoying his chest, fondling his pectorals as if they were breasts, playing with his nipples inside his mouth and squeezing them with his strong hands, making Kagami scream in delight, even when he continued to attempt in pushing him away from such a sensitive place…

"Unfair…Midorimacchi" Kise whispered when Aomine's hand went under Kagami's pants, rubbing against the ass of Seirin's ace. "I want to do it too…" Another hands went down his pants, fondling him even more than the first one, massaging him all over in such a possessive way, that seemed to be challenging the rest of them…

Only moans could leave his mouth, as Kuroko finally unzipped his pants, Akashi taking them down with the boxers… He was completely naked. In the darkness of the spacious room, only lightened by the street lights that sneaked through the glass of the window, he could hardly ascertain that the other boys were still dressed (or half-dressed)…

"Morons…" He moaned softly, trying to get away from them, covering his body full of hicks and small marks of property with his hands "You are all being unfair!... being all dressed…"

"Then, should we try to be fairer?" Akashi's soft smile made his heartbeat raise, for they all followed his command and took their clothes off, revealing their strong, well-formed bodies "Now, shall we continue?"


	10. Confess

A comedy chapter! I love awkward GoM, so this chapter is a lot of awkward GoM. Stupidity warning, because I love GoM being awkward in their love expressions. Thank you for all your beautiful comments! And sorry for the late update in the rating, I bothered some of you *bows* sorry. Now, if you want, please read, and don't forget to comment!

* * *

** Confess**

4:00 a.m.

The first one was Akashi. Maybe it was because he was the Emperor, and last place (even second) was unforgivable for such a name. He came first thing in the morning, dressed in a tuxedo and armed like a shojo character with a red bouquet of roses. But more important, he came in his private helicopter.

Kagami jumped out of his bed, where he was still dreaming some nice things, when the sound of the helicopter blades started to get closer to his place, thinking for a second that it was an earthquake. When he noticed that it wasn't, still wondering what that sound was, he got into the balcony, yawning and rubbing his eyes for it was still too early to wake up. And there it was Akashi, prepared to get into his balcony, hanging from some wooden stairs that feel from the helicopter, wearing a white tuxedo, in his left hand a bouquet of red roses and some reflecting lights put around the building shining over him…

"Taiga Kagami" He spoke with elegancy, his voice hardly getting to him as the sound of the helicopter was too big "I've been holding some deep emotions for you since the Winter Cup, and so I came in order to make you my lover"

Kagami blinked twice… "_Lover?_" That single word echoed in his mind for the 30 seconds that took him to realize what the red haired was saying with such a satisfied look.

"B-B-B-BA-BAKA! MORON, IDIOT! W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Blushing to his ears he started to complain, finding only a more seductive smile on his face

"Confess my love to you" He replied softly making him, as he handed him the red flowers "As you seem surprised I'll give you some time to think. I expect a favorable answer for tonight" And so he went away once more in his helicopter leaving Kagami wordless.

7:00 a.m.

The second was Midorima. You could see him from like five blocks away, dressed in a tuxedo too (like it was the new fashion for love confessions or something) and a lot of heart shaped balloons on the other hand, Takao dying of laughter on a side while casually recording everything on his cellphone. Kagami just prayed for those giant colorful balloons to be his lucky item as he walked closer to the entrance.

"Kagami Taiga" He was called as he tried to pass unnoticed by his side, those green eyes looking directly at him. Now that he looked up closer, Midorima had an enormous teddy-bear on his right arm with a big bow and an "I-love-you" sign on his tummy. Kagami's cheeks got all red as soon as he noticed that, foreseeing a development similar to Akashi's love confession. "As our compatibility is the best today, I came to confess you my feelings" And with that, he tossed both the bear and the balloons to the tiger "I want you to be my lover"

Takao laughed even harder as Kagami, all blushed, felt the torturing sights of his classmates, who knew him well enough to laugh at him and call his name since the Winter Cup final. He tried to refuse the things, but before he could notice he was already holding them and Midorima was retreating on his cart.

"I expect a positive answer." He said as he went away.

"THERE'LL BE NONE, YOU MORON! IDIOT!" He blushed, unable to let those things fall into the dirty ground…

9:00 a.m

After first period, when all the laughter that Kagami's apparition with the balloons and the teddy bear had finally calmed down, Kuroko started to talk.

"Kagami-kun" Since he wasn't bringing anything flashy and he had stayed pretty calm until that, Kagami thought he didn't needed to worry about a love confession –thought that made him feel inexplicable disappointed-

"What's wrong Kuroko?" He asked turning to his side, as the phantom player has got up his desk and was standing by his side

"I'm really sorry. I didn't knew everyone was going to do something so flashy so I didn't prepared anything like that" Kagami had hardly grasped the meaning of those words when the blue haired boy kneeled to his side. For not having much presence, everyone noticed immediately and looked at them with weird smiles on their faces, some people even taking pictures or videos

"O-o-oi, wait Kuroko, wh-?" Before he could finish his question, the boy had already taken a burger out of his bag and giving it to him with sparkling eyes said.

"Will you please date me?"

"Why are you making a typical marring proposal here?" He panicked, moving his arms all around, his cheeks tainted with blush and his eyes trembling "And why are you giving me a burger?! Are you trying to buy me? Is that it?"

"I have a ring if you want it…" And saying that he took out a cute basketball themed ring.

"I DON'T!" He answered all flustered, sighting in relief when the teacher came into the room commanding order.

12:00 a.m.

When he thought that nothing could probably embarrass him anymore, the fourth one made his apparition. He was calmly eating his lunch in the classroom, the presents he had obtained pilled on the back of the room, when an otter kigurumi walked in. It was surprising that no one had stopped him so far, since it the way he was dressed was so suspicious…

Asking to the heavens that it wasn't for him, Kagami ignored the otter until it was standing right beside his desk. He turned his head away, asking with his eyes what was its problem, and the otter unzipped its suit.

The beautiful face of a stupid model came out with a smile, making him feel like this was going to be the actual pick of insanity and embarrassment of his life…

"Kagamicchi, I love you~! I can't even think in girls because you are the only one in my heart! I want to become your significant otter" The model said with not a bit of shame, making the girls go "awwnnn" and the boys laugh as crazy. Kagami on the other side could only blush and try to defend himself. What have he done to deserve all of this undesired attention? "So, I'll be waiting for you to give a yes! And since you might feel lonely in the meanwhile, here I got you this~"

Leaving an autographed special swimsuit photo-book of himself on Kagami's desk, Kise disappeared the same way he had appeared, leaving Kagami immersed in a pool of laughter and shame, his face as red as it could possible become.

"Hey, Kagami-kun" A casual girl walked to his side, completely embarrassed and trembling a bit "I-if you don't want it, maybe you can give that to me?" She pointed at Kise's photo-book. For a whole minute Kagami considered giving it to her, but before he could let her take it, his body moved in order to protect it, not even knowing why

"Stay away girl"

5:00 p.m.

With Kuroko following him obviously waiting for an answer, and having to carry all of the stupid stuff he had received, Kagami walked out of the school, catching the sight of every single person around him. He had thought about leaving the stuff behind or giving it as a present to someone, but at the very last he found himself unable of doing so… Someone he felt extremely possessive when anyone tried to touch any of that weird stuff.

"Oi, Bakagami" Aomine's voice made him shiver. He could somehow manage the laughs of the other people, but being mocked by his most important rival was too much for him. He should have left everything at the school or give it to someone…

"A-ahomine… this is not!" He tried to explain the awkward situation he was in, charged with all that stuff

"I made a song…" Aomine started on his own, making Kagami sweat cold. He even took out a guitar "… to tell you how I feel about you."

So corny… and did Aomine even knew how to play the guitar? Before he could mock him or say anything else, Aomine started to sing very out of tone a very embarrassing and corny love song… He would have laughed, but his own situation carrying a teddy bear, a photo-book and a lot of heart-shaped balloons didn't allowed him too. He felt way too embarrassed… He wondered what have he done wrong in his life.

"So, you know" Aomine finally finished his song "The only one that can date me is you" He smiled, clearly believing he had said something cool…

And the worst thing for Kagami was the fact that his heart had actually throbbed at the sound of those words… Maybe it was the consequence of being constantly embarrassed like that…

8:00 p.m.

After running away from both Aomine and Kuroko, still carrying the flashy balloons that could easily tell his location away, he had entered the station and escaped from them. Getting into the train have been really difficult with all the stuff he was that, but it was impossible to walk all the way to his place and after everything was in place he only had to stand the discomfort eyes of the other passengers.

"Kaga-chin, I found you" As he got out of the station, a voice called him from behind. A purple haired giant was walking toward him, still wearing the uniform from his school, and carrying a bag that was way too big to only have his school books and notes.

"Murasakibara? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked bluntly, as the boy got closer to him, taking the bear and the balloons in order to help him out. "T-thanks…"

"I came to see Kaga-chin" The boy said in a bored tone "I came after class but it's sooo far~~~" he said yawning "I slept almost all the way…"

"Then you shouldn't have c…" The intense glare of the purple eyes made him close his mouth without finishing the sentence.

"After all came and gave you this things I had to came too" He said clearly sulking

"How did you knew about this?" Kagami asked surprised

"You told Muro-chin, did you expect him to keep it a secret or something?" He asked frowning a bit. They had already got to the front door of Kagami's building, the red haired had walked up the three-steps stairs there were between the street and the door, catching up Murasakibara's height and looked directly at him, waiting for the boy to return to him the bear and balloons "I also like Kaga-chin, you know? And more than the rest…"

Kagami's heart skipped a beat at that blunt confession. Murasakibara's cheeks had got a bit reddish, making him look like a child. Getting down his bag, he showed him all the candies that were inside

"I'm even willing to give you my whole backup candy" he said directly, his voice trembling a bit "S-so… d-date me…Or I-I'll crush you" The last threat didn't sounded scary at all, making Kagami laugh a bit. That had been the cutest confession so long.

"I won't be able to eat all that candy, so you don't have to give it to me" He smiled back "I'll just take a chocolate bar, ok?"

"And this one…" The purple headed added, taking a heart shaped box of the bag "I bought it for you… S-so, will you date me?"

"Well, I got other five confessions today…" He said like he was making a difficult decision, making the boy pout a bit "But I would say you have the highest probabilities so far"

And so he gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, taking back his balloons and his bear before getting into the building and then back into his room. Once he was there, the embarrassment started to fade away, leaving only the heart-warming feeling of being loved… Choosing one might be impossible like that…


	11. Hush

Here I am! New chapter, dorky and little, but even so, I'd be glad if you liked it! Don't forget to comment! And if you are also following the Emperor's Watchdog I uploaded a revised version of the chapter 9, since it had a lot of mistakes, so please check it out! With no more to say, please continue.

* * *

**Hush**

With the heat of the sunrays falling over him, his whole body drenched in sweat and a smile on his face, Kagami received a pass from Kuroko. The smell of grass that came from the surrounding park filled his lungs, the happiness of playing with all the Generation of Miracles at once filled his chest with happiness. He turned away from Aomine, dribbling the orange, warm ball in his left hand.

Some meters away from them a couple was taking a Great Pyreness dog for a walk, hardly paying any attention to the little leash that didn't matched the giant dog as they continued to flirt stupidly. And then it happened, the dark eyes of the dog found the orange ball, and with a tremendous bark that made Kagami's knees lose all possible strength, he started to run toward them happily. To the sight of that violently big scary beast getting closer, Kagami felt like his soul was leaving his body.

Being frozen at first, he left the ball continue its movement revealing that something was wrong. Not that it was necessary, since the generation of miracles had already forgot the game, reacting to the bark of the dog by searching him, attempting to stop it before it could get to Kagami's side.

The dog continued to ran toward Kagami, his tail waving happily as it attempted to play with the scared red haired. Kagami retreated a bit, getting into Murasakibara's range. Before he could notice what was happening the strong arms of Yousen's center had lifted him up like a princess, preventing the dog from touching him, before Aomine and Kise drove its attention away from Kagami by playing with him.

As the two boys took the dog away, Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi went to the couple, threating them with possible demands and an extensive look-up of laws according to animals, parks, and every single thing that could help them convince them to take that animal away as soon as possible.

When the scared couple had took the white dog away and left the park, the pale Kagami that haven't released his trembling grip from Murasakibara's clothes, making impossible for him to leave him back in the ground, finally breathed in relief, daring to put his feet back in the ground… His knees had no strength, making him look like a new born deer as he tried to walk a bit, before finally falling to the ground. His cheeks all flustered by the embarrassment, his chest moving up and down like a scared rabbit and his eyes all watery…

"The dog isn't here anymore, you don't have to be that scared" Midorima said, clearly worried for him even if his words didn't sounded like that.

"Don't worry, Kagamicchi everything is ok now!" Kise smiled, crouching to his side with a shining smile, his golden hair glowing softly as the sunshine fell over him.

"That's right, Taiga. For charming that your tears might be, this is not the time to see them" Akashi's somehow mischievous smirk made Kagami's heart throb.

"W-what? I-I'm not… c-crying" the little tread of voice that left his voice did anything but affirming that he was in the verge of tears.

"Bakagami, we all know that you are about to cry… Don't lie" Aomine laughed a bit, sitting by his side, looking at him with his deep blue eyes as he licked his lower lip sensually "But don't worry, your crying face can make me horny too…"

"W-wha-WHAT?" Kagami blushed, forgetting little by little about his fear.

"Aomine-kun, please go away" Kuroko pushed the tanned boy to a side, making some space for himself to crouch by Kagami's side. "Please, cry for me first"

"Kuroko, idiot!" Kagami said pushing him to a side, smiling a bit

"You all, stop being mean to Kaga-chin or I'll crush you" Murasakibara crouched right behind him, wrapping him with both his arms in a warm hug "Don't worry Kaga-chin, I won't let any stupid dog get close to you, I'll crush them all before they do it"

"Murasakibara-kun, that's called animal cruelty" Kuroko stated with his blank expression

"Kuro-chin, I can crush you too, you know?" He said pouting a bit.

"I agree with Atsushi, everything that bothers Taiga must be eradicated" Akashi's dark smile made them all shiver

"Oi, oi, that's way too scary, Akashi!" Aomine spouted trembling a bit

Kagami looked at them, a soft, warm feeling of calm replacing fear chest. When they all worried and cared so much about him, even the scarier thing seemed unable to harm him. Just like that dog, they could take care of anything, he thought and laughed a bit, before giving each and every one of his saviors a reward kiss on the lips. He was probably the luckiest person in the world, having them all for himself.


	12. Sorry

Another little drabble of GoMxKagami for you all. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the follows! It makes me really happy to see that ppl likes what I write!

* * *

**Sorry**

Not the excuse of having taken by surprise, nor the presents he brought from America were enough to make the six weird basketball maniacs to forgive him.

It was true that he disappeared one day without saying anything, but that was Alex fault as she practically abducted him without leaving him any chance of calling them for help. They weren't mistaken when they blamed him of not answering not even one of their calls or send them a message, but again, it wasn't his fault that Alex forgot to take his phone too busy abducting him, leaving him uncommunicated.

He thought it was a little extreme to actually glare him and ignore him for that; it had only been 6 days for crying out loud.

Even if they were sick worried for him, which he could easily tell from the endless amount of messages and missed calls on his phone, that didn't meant that he had to apologize. Or that he thought.

After being constantly ignored and even pushed away by his boyfriends, the loneliness he was experiencing –and that he hadn't felt since he had started dating them as they were all a bunch of intrusive bastards- he started to feel the necessity of apologizing. Letting his relationship sunk for a stupid thing like that was the last thing he wanted, and so, he would swallow his pride and apologize to them (even if they were no reason for him to do so beyond his kind heart, he thought).

"All right, I get it… I'm sorry" He reluctantly apologized. He had managed to gather the six boys into his place after persistently text and call them, and know the six pair of eyes were fixed in him.

"It doesn't look like you are sorry at all…" Aomine snorted, glaring him with his tormented blue eyes.

"I am! I should have called you" He pouted a bit. Still thinking he wasn't at fault and that being shamed like that was unnecessary "But is not my fault…"

"Taiga, you don't seem to understand why you have to apologize, or more precisely, why are we so angry. Am I right?" Akashi crossed his leg, his cold eyes making him shiver

"T-that's right! I'm not at fault here!" He retorted

"You don't know…" Kuroko started to talk, his voice way stronger than usual cutting Kagami's complains "You can't possible know how worried we were…"

"You wouldn't answer the phone, nor reply the messages" Midorima said looking away

"We got worried and started to search for you" Kise explained softly

"But you were nowhere to be found" Aomine finished, eyebrows strongly frowned

"We even came to Kaga-chin's place…" Murasakibara said, opening a bag of cookies "But you weren't here either…"

"What if something bad happened to him?" Kise mumbled

"What if he got himself into trouble?" Midorima whispered

"What if he got involved into some accident?" Aomine almost yelled

"What if someone hurt him?" Murasakibara spoke softly…

"What if he needs us and we can't help him?" Akashi said with a trembling voice that didn't seemed like his own

"What if he dies…?" Kuroko finished with those cold words.

Kagami gulped, looking around to the six boys. He had never thought they could ever feel like that… He was unable to understand why his own existence was so important for them. But he could empathize with their feelings, for he felt the same about them; even if he knew that they were probably alright, he had spent most of his trip wondering if they had been eating good, if they haven't over-exert themselves, if they were getting proper sleep… Just thinking for a second that one of them could die made his stomach hurt and a cold sweat go down his spine…

"I'm sorry" He apologized once more "I didn't thought… you would be so worried about me…"

"Idiot!" They all said at once

"Bakagami, is certainly BAKAgami" Aomine voice overflowed rage

"Of course we were worried… Don't you see that we love you more than anything?"

Kagami's heart stopped for a second, before starting a wild gallop. His cheeks went red and his eyes filled with tears… He was becoming a crybaby, and that was all their fault, for making him feel always so protected and loved…

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I'm really sorry… I-I didn't…m-meant it… F-forgive me… I don't w-want you t-to h-hate me" He said trying to control the tears that were about to fall from his eyes, but before they could actually fall the six boy rushed to his side and hugged him with all their strength, kissing the tears of the corners of his eyes.

"Like we could hate you…" Akashi whispered to his ear, kissing his cheek

"Bakagami-kun, we love you… even though you are a crybaby and an idiot" Kuroko smiled leaving a soft kiss on his lips, which brought the jealousy of the rest, who immediately after, turned to kiss his lips until he didn't felt like crying anymore, and could smile back at them and tell them.

"I love you too! All of you!"


	13. Surprise

I'm baaaack! I finally finished my last works for this semester and I'm free! Like until next year! So expect more constant writing for me! Thanks for waiting all this time for me! I love you all! And thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

**Surprise**

The faces of the Generation of Miracles as they found the "thing" he had under his mattress, were faces of incredulity and fear; were the faces of men who had just been told their entire life was a lie. As always, Kagami thought they were overreacting for such a simple thing.

"Our angel c-can't have something like this…"

"K-k-kagamicchi, what is this?" Kise jumped to his side, tears in his golden eyes, in his hand a porn magazine full of kinky photos of women.

"My porn…" Kagami answered without getting Kise's surprise

"It's yours?" Midorima's lenses almost fell to the ground with the dramatic turn he made

"Didn't someone put it in here to inculpate you?" Akashi was trembling, unable to take that as true

"No…Inculpate me of what? It isn't a crime or anything! MORE EVEN WHY ARE YOU REACTING LIKE THAT?" He replied, feeling all awkward by the suspicious sights placed over him "It's pretty normal for teenagers to have this kind of thing! Don't expect me to believe that you don't have at least one! And I know you have at least 30!" He pointed at Aomine at last

"I have none of those filthy things" Akashi said crossing his arms over his chest

"Me neither~" Murasakibara yawned a bit, getting some candy into his mouth (well, he would most likely prefer to spend his money in candy after all)

"I-I-I don't have either" Midorima said moving his lenses up and down…

"Liar" The other six boys said at chorus, looking at his mischievous movements

"I don't have any~!" Kise smile sparkled "I usually use this photos~" And saying that he took his phone, full of Kagami's half-dressed photos…

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Kagami jumped back all red

"I have those printed in my place" Akashi said looking at Kise's photos for over his shoulder

"Yeah, I got them printed too" Aomine laughed a bit

"W-WHAT IN HELL?" Kagami stuttered, as flustered as he could get "HOW DO YOU GET THIS? I DIDN'T KNEW 'BOUT IT!"

"Kuroko takes them and sell them to us…" They all pointed back at Kuroko. The blue haired boy just shrugged

"YOU ARE SELLING PICTURES OF ME AND YOU CAN ONLY SHRUG YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Kagami, face all red, jumped to Kuroko's side and started to shake them from side to side violently

"We are getting away from the point" Akashi led the conversation back to its correct direction "Why do you have such nasty things?"

"You are way worse than me!"

"But that's not the point, the point is that as an angel is forbidden for you to have any of this things" Akashi said as he burned the magazines in front of his eyes

"STOP THAT! MY MONEY!" Kagami struggled, but Murasakibara got him and wouldn't let him go

"You shall repent from your actions and be re-purified"

"WHAT'S THIS?! IS SCARY! AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! Taking pictures without me knowing!"

"Then, should we take them with you knowing?"

"That could be a good punishment to purify your soul" The hands started to go down his clothes.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!"

They didn't stopped.


	14. Mourn

I think the title quite shows what this drabble is all about. Death of a Character (is not my fault that ppl asks me to write angst, is it?). So yep, if you don't like it, don't read it. Tomorrow I'll upload a happy one, so don't worry! I promised to write faster, right? And if you want to ask for a particular drabble (specially if this left you with a bad taste of sadness) you can ask in my blog . for a story (It'll take me some time to do it since I have a lot to write, so do it only if you are ready to wait until next year). Hope the angst fans like this.

* * *

** Mourn**

His tanned, cold hands fixed his own tie, as he looked vaguely into the lonely reflection of the mirror before him. There was no red haired boy to nag him for dressing like a wreck and there were no warm hands to help him out. His opaque blue eyes traveled down his own reflection on the dirty mirror of that cheap motel, black tuxedo and shirt properly ironed, shining leather shoes, black tie perfectly fixed and combed hair. Even if he was neatly dressed like that, he couldn't get the kiss of reward he wanted.

Under the shining sun, he walked down the street, trapped in the wet heat of that hell like summer that had already turned into the worst summer in his life. Drenched in sweat under those heavy, black clothes, he continued to walk, almost dragging his feet, his sight lost in the distance… He should probably take his jacket off, but he couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that… The cry of the cicadas echoing awfully in his ears.

He left an almost nostalgic sigh escape his mouth when he finally got to the place of the wake. The incense was burning, his eyes met with the small, weak shadows of the rest of the miracles, who were already sitting on the front chairs. They were probably like him, too tormented by nightmares to sleep, too lonely to stay at home, and too wrecked to do anything else… The dark circles under their eyes were enough to know that.

Sitting in the last chair of the row, he joined in silence to the rest of his previous teammates. They had shed their right amount of tears and words… they were already empty, they were nothing but clusters of sorrow.

The unbearable cry of the cicadas on the outside got its way into the silent room, gnawing their hearts, making them crumble with despair. Because it brought memories that none of them wanted to keep.

Hearing those words on the other side of the phone… Leaving their works, leaving everything behind and running with all their might, back to their place.

The white sheets of endless documents falling around like the insides of snow of a broken Christmas globe as he left the conference room without saying a word to anyone, pushing aside with all his might the men that tried to stop him. The uncontainable crying of the garden kids that were left on the hands of another teacher without any explanation. The patrol car that made a sick turn in a crowded avenue because Aomine threatened with jumping off when his partner refused to take him back. The forgotten candy on the chaotic pastry shop, devastated by the fury of a giant that refused to stay even a second longer in there. The house that turned into a mess in the middle of the first despair, with broken glasses and destroyed furniture, as the two that were resting there rushed out.

At last, it didn't mattered how much they ran, how much they rushed, how fast they drove, how much they prayed to be there on time; they were all way too late.

They couldn't hear his voice for a last time. Breathing harshly and crushed by fear, they could only grasp the sight of Kagami's burnt hand hanging from a white stretcher, the rest of his body covered by a white sheet… They fought against the police-man that wouldn't let them get closer to him, punching and kicking whoever tried to keep them away for the one they loved, and ran to his side. They took out the white sheet and contemplated him… He was bruised, full of cuts and burns, some even on his face. His skin was cold and had no color, his eyes were forever closed as he had already fell into his last sleep… They couldn't even say his name, affected as they were… They didn't resisted the force of the police that took them away from him, so he could be taken away… They screamed until their throats burnt in pain and their lungs ached, they cried until his eyes couldn't make any more tears, they blamed and fought each other until their knuckles were drenched in blood and their bodies were full of bruises… they felt his death until they were so empty they couldn't felt anymore.

They broke their apartment to pieces and fixed it all again. They didn't appeared at their works and drank until getting completely wasted. They covered the altar and never came back. The only reason why they had lived all together under the same roof was no longer there, and the sight of the covered altar made them sick. While they failed to sleep on cheap motels or in their parent's house, Akashi stayed in their place, watching over the trembling flame of the candle beside Kagami's bed with the eyes of someone that is escorting away his home.

Now they were all sitting there, tortured by the inoffensive sound of some insects, with no tears left to show the pain on their chests. Right in front of them, Kagami's casket remained untouched, closed as they couldn't find the strength to see him again and ascertain the painful reality…

Kagami's parents got later. Since they were hardly conscious of their surroundings they couldn't tell how much time passed since they had sit there and the moment they were called by the red haired, short and weak woman, whose voice shrieked in tears now and then. By her side, Kagami's father, tall and imposing as always, seemed as lost in thoughts as them.

"I never approved the kind of relationship you were having" His father said once more, this time with less anger than the last time "I always thought it was incorrect" The cries of Kagami's mother echoed in the silent room "But today, I'm glad that you are all here. Because I think that would make him happy too" They all felt a new type of pain in their chests, lifting their eyes, which they had focused all the time on the floor as waiting for a punishment, they found Kagami's parents smiling at them. "Thank you for making our son happy until his death" Kagami's mother hugged each and every one of them, for the first time ever, and his father patted their shoulder and shook their hand.

"You are all sons of ours" They all shed some tears they didn't knew they were saving, and thanked them back…

As the time passed, other people started to gather in the place. Alex and Himuro, Seirin's old players, Kagami's teammates and friend from the firefighter department… All the people that Kagami had befriended with his charming attitude were all here. Even the families of some of the generation of miracle's gathered there, giving them as much support as they could in such a moment, asking to pay their respects to the light that had shone for them.

They couldn't avoid open the casket anymore. Standing all at the same time, they opened the casket slowly, revealing the peaceful expression of a deeply asleep Kagami. The perfect face that rested surrounded by dry ice and the presents they have prepared for him –so many photos, candies, letters, so many memories they wanted him to take with him- seemed so close to life and even so, so far away from it. The sparkle of his red eyes have disappeared already, as his eyelids were meant to be closed forever, the beautiful smile that left them breathless could only exist on the memories they had of him as those dried lips were everlastingly closed.

They hearts crumbled at that divine sight, the kimono that covered his pale skin crossed right over left taking the tears from deep inside their chests. There were still some sorrow on the emptiness of their hearts… They all took a coin from inside their pockets, leaving it by Kagami's side along a last kiss. Six coins to cross the River of Three Crossings, into the heaven that was most certainly awaiting for his long lost angel.

"Goodbye, our angel" They tried to smile for him, but as they realized it would be the last time they could see his face, the last tears that were still coming out for that wound on their heart overflowed. The light of the candle went up and down… Was Kagami smiling at them? Was he telling them that everything was going to be ok? Smiling like idiots, they promised in silence to live until he came for them… until they could all be together once more, and this time for eternity.

They would probably hate summer until that day, where they love would came for them.


	15. Push

Hi, the (somewhat) happy fic I promised is here! Thanks for the lovely comments! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'll be waiting to read from you again!

* * *

**Push**

When he felt the strong grip of those hands on his shirt, he knew that something was coming. He shouldn't have tempted his luck by saying that he shouldn't have started dated them.

It was a whim, it didn't had any deeper meaning; he was just joking around. They teased and mocked him in regular bases, so he thought it was time for getting his revenge. He never thought they would take it so personal, after all, there was no way he would regret dating them.

Even so, as his back hit the cold wall behind him, he glimpsed the expressions of fear and anger of the six members of the Generation of Miracles; his six boyfriends. Without needing any words, they spoke with their eyes the betrayal they felt as those words stabbed them in the back.

"Do you really regret this?" Kise's golden eyes lighted with a combination of sorrow and rage that made the red haired shiver

"I didn't meant…" Kagami tried to clear the misunderstanding but before he could speak anymore, the tanned hands of Aomine pushed him once more against the uneven wall, until the bricks were digging in his back, and forced a kiss on his lips. A strong kiss that felt like a hurricane of emotions getting inside of him.

"I won't let you say that you regret this" Aomine barked against his mouth, his blue eyes glaring at him from such a close distance that he felt intimidated.

"Unfair, mine-chin" Murasakibara pushed the tanned boy with a movement, getting in the place that he had occupied before, leaning forward until his lips where close enough to bite Kagami's "I was going to say that~"

His lips got trapped in another kiss, a sweet tasted beast-like kiss, full of bites and sucks that let the insides of his mouth stinging with a pleasant pain for the time it ended. Breathing hardly, he found his mouth taken once more by a different pair of lips, not having time for recovering, as the model that had captured him seemed needy of his taste and ignorant of restraints. The expert tongue of a man that had many girlfriends before meeting him entered his mouth quickly, caressing with dedication every single part of his insides, just as if he was making love to him, making his blood rush to all the places that felt good on his body…

The mouth of the model, getting away from the kiss, closed up on his ear, licking it a bit as he whispered, wet and hot breath against his sensible skin, those words "For regretting this, you seem to be enjoying yourself very much…Kagamicchi"

"I said… it was a joke" He tried to explain himself, interrupting his words with moans as the bites of the model on his ear felt too good, on his excitable body.

"You don't joke with that" Midorima looked really serious, moving the model aside in order to get a taste of the same lips that some of them had already taken, pressing him with both of his hands an all his strength against the wall, by the chest and neck, making him choke on his own saliva, as he tried to follow the demanding kiss while attempting to breathe… It hurt a bit, being caught like that, but he didn't hated it… his body felt hot and his mouth tried harder to get a hold of that tongue that played inside him that of getting away from him.

"Midorima is right" Akashi said, his words breaking the kiss immediately, and giving him a pass directly to him "You shouldn't joke with something like that"

"B-but you always tease and mock me! I-I thought I should do it too" Kagami tried to wash the guilt they were shoving over him, but they wouldn't let him.

"Have we ever mocked about our love for you?" Akashi asked, pulling him down to his height, talking to his mouth in a low sensual tone "Even once?"

Kagami tried to reply something, but as he couldn't come up with anything, stayed in silence, looking at Akashi like asking for forgiveness.

"Don't you make that eyes to me" The shorter red-haired yielded to the face of the boy, closing the distance between them to give him a soft, reassuring kiss, so slow and caring that the whole world seemed to be replaced for that sole sensation. "Don't you think we get worried about this relationship as well? That we wonder if our angel still loves us all the same" the slow touch of the cold hand over his cheek, caressing him felt especially good.

"That's right Kagami-kun… We want to hear that you love us" Kuroko intervened, being last in the line for kisses and tangling his fingers on Kagami's hair, caressing him as he closed his lips on a greedy kiss. It was soft but it was dominating, it was a kiss that which every movement guided Kagami to where Kuroko wanted him, deeper, closer, needier and warmer. When he released his mouth, Kagami was fully convinced that what he had done was wrong, and that he needed to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't meant to hurt you…" He apologized lovely, looking at all of them, still blushing by all those amazing sensations they gave them in such a little amount of time.

"Baka" They all smiled, leaving aside their angry and worried faces. "Of course we forgive you"

"Just don't ever say that again." Kuroko smiled faintly, giving him another kiss this time on the back of his hand, making him blush even more. "Our angel"


	16. Cute 2

Hi there everyone! Sorry for not having uploaded anything yesterday *pose of apologize* Here you have a new chapter so you can forgive me. Hope you all enjoy it, and maybe leave me some comments~ I'm planning to start another long AkaKaga fic, so please take a look to it too if you have the time.

* * *

** Cute 2**

According to anyone around them, cute was the adjective more difficult to ascribe to the Generation of Miracles. Everyone agreed when Kagami complained about them being obnoxious, arrogant, self-centered and exasperating. After all, their actions _asked_ for them to be hit with a shovel. But cute? Never. They couldn't even imagine something like that. That's why when Kagami somehow slipped those words, they looked at him with disgust in the eyes and fear in the heart. He thought it was because it was unusual for him to say that, but that wasn't the reason; after all they knew the relationship he had with them. It was just that they couldn't imagine something like that. Well, maybe with Kuroko or in _some ways_ with Kise, but the rest?

So finally someone dared to ask what was so cute about them, troubling Kagami as he couldn't answer right away. But as soon as they insinuated that his hesitation was because there was nothing cute in them, he jumped with a reply.

Starting with Kuroko, maybe because it was the easiest, Kagami said that even when the blue haired mocked and molested him continuously, making him look like a sadistic, there were some lovely things about him. Like the lack of stamina that always ended in Kuroko being carried by him, or the weakness that would send the small boy to bed as soon as he caught a cold. Actually, his spoiled attitude when Kagami took care of him in his sickness, was also pretty cute, the red haired added with a pride that the rest could hardly understand. Wasn't him just being a nuisance?

Kise, Kagami started looking up as he thought, was undeniable cute when he felt lonely. After all he was, more than a cat, like a rabbit. He could proclaim himself as a stray cat with no attachments as much as he wanted, but that wouldn't change the fact that as soon as Kagami ignored him, he started to wonder around him begging for his attention. Whether it was making a scene, getting jealous, stalking him or even crying, he would do anything to get back the neglected attention of the redhead… Wasn't that just an annoyance? The rest wondered in silence, looking the smiling face of Kagami as he said that.

For Midorima, the one that everyone thought would be the most difficult, Kagami appealed to the nervousness that affected him whenever he failed. Obviously, seeing him with stuffed animals, the blushing face he made whenever he tried to seduce Kagami or the way he acted around his little sister, following her games for stupid they sounded, were all pretty cute too. But for Kagami, the cutest thing was when he tried to look cool by making something perfect and failed… He blushed all over and panicked, trying to find excuses, affirming that he could do a lot better and even getting angry. One day, Kagami remembered with a wide smile, he had even flipped a table when Kise said he should admit he wasn't good at that. For everyone that only seemed like a big pain in the ass.

When Kagami started to talk about Murasakibara, everyone got closer, wondering what could be cute about a lazy-ass giant like him. Moving his mouth to a side as he thought, Kagami finally got the words he wanted to say. Because it was cute that Murasakibara loved sweets, and that he was even more spoiled that Kuroko, not even wanting to see carrots near his food, but that wasn't the cutest part. It was maybe the fact that he would make his best to be less spoiler just to hear an almost motherly praise from Kagami. Something like "Good boy" or "That's awesome" was enough to make the giant child eat what he hated, reduce his candy or even make effort in things. According to Kagami, it had been really surprising the first time it happened, but soon enough he got the grasp of how to use it. Also, he couldn't left out the fact that he was as -or maybe even more- clingy than Kise, hugging him from behind at all times, not even letting him left bed before him… To the last sentence Kagami blushed, noticing that he had spoken a bit too much for the blushing and surprised faces of the rest.

Finally, Kagami said bringing the attention back to the initial conversation, Akashi was cute when he tried to do something romantic and imitated in very awkward ways the romantic scenes of movies and manga. He was also cute when he ate his food with the biggest smile he had ever seen on him or when he got jealous. But the cutest part of them all, was his sleeping face. Because he was always thinking in hard things and giving his best to accomplish the perfection his father expected of him, he never slept enough and some days, he was so tired he looked like a truck has struck him. It was in those days that, as soon as he felt safe and comfortable, he would fall sleep wherever and in whichever position he was. Cuddling in the couch, sitting on the table waiting for dinner or even standing against a wall. In those moments, nothing could wake him up and Kagami had to lift him and take him to bed. Again a lot of blushing faces told him he was saying things that could be easily misunderstood. Panicking again, Kagami tried to explain that his actions has no mischievous intentions whatsoever, but no one believed in him.

And it was even more difficult to convince them when Akashi appeared behind him with a soft smile, accompanied by his other five boyfriends, and said something about "how it was so different from the things he said in bed" making him blush even more. After fighting back with them for a while, Kagami finally gave up. Nothing to do about it, Kagami sighed, it was true after all. And he was happy like that.

-.-

"Oi, Bakagami, why the fuck didn't you say anything about me?" Aomine was clearly sulking, eyebrows strongly frowned and blue eyes lighting up in dissatisfaction.

"What?" Kagami turned around lazily, as if he couldn't care less about Aomine's complains.

"I'm the only one you didn't say anything cute about" He explained himself, and the red haired could do nothing but attempt (and fail) at containing his laughter.

"Do you want to be cute?" He finally said when the pain in his stomach prevented him from laughing anymore. "Are you planning to change your character or something?"

"That's not it!" Aomine yelled, clearly offended by Kagami's laughter.

"Then what?" The red haired wiped a tear from one of his eyes; he had laughed way too much.

"I'm your boyfriend too..." The tanned boy pouted a bit "Why am I the only one left out?"

Kagami smiled softly, blushing just a bit at Aomine's expression of jealousy. Having to share his precious person with the Generation of Miracles, wasn't nearly as easy as they made it look like; but they still fave their best to make their angel happy.

"Aho" The ace of Seirin walked back to Aomine's side, kissing his cheek and smiling at him when those deep blue eyes stared back at him "This is the cutest part of you"

Aomine blushed just a bit, hiding his embarrassment at those words (and his own childish behavior) with some scathing words that made the other boy laugh.

"Well, it might still be cuter when you shiver in fear with ghost stories" The red haired laughed pushing Aomine's shoulder softly.

"I'm not the one that cries when a dog gets closer" Touou's ace retorted pushing him too, almost caressing his body with that movement.

"Say whatever you want, cute Ahomine" he laughed back running a bit, being followed right after by the tanned boy.

"I'm not cute!" He replied, not as angry as his words sounded.

"Haha, you were the one feeling all jealous and forgotten because I didn't said anything cute 'bout you" and that was one (if not the most) cute thing about Aomine... So much that he couldn't avoid doing things like that to tease him.. It was the least he could do to get back all the times Aomine teased him in more compromising situations.

And that was also the type of relationship they had. And it worked for them, for they were happily in love just like that


	17. Come back

I'm back! A bit late, but just a bit! I know I haven't got to The Emperor's Watchdog, but, well, I'm kinda... struggling with personal matters. So as soon as everything gets ok in my place I'll get to it. For now enjoy this little stories of mine! Hope to read from you soon~

* * *

**Come back**

"Ha?" He asked lifting his voice and frowning. He couldn't seem to understand the meaning of their question for him. Or more over, he couldn't _believe_ they were so fucking stupid to actually _think_ something like that.

"We need an answer" Midorima cold expression made Kagami's anger grow even more. Were they actually trying to imply he was _cheating_ on them?

"What's exactly your relationship with Himuro-san?" Kuroko asked right after, cold blue eyes glaring at him.

They were. He couldn't believe all the fuss and the "serious chat" was all about something like that. Their anniversary was close and he had asked for Himuro's help to search a good present for all of them, which resulted in them spending more time than usual together. That was it. It was even for them. But no, his stupid six boyfriends, were already making stupid scenarios about him cheating on them with his brother.

Like, why in hell –or heaven or whatever actually- would he even want to have another fucking boyfriend in the first place? Did they really thought that **six guys** weren't enough for him? Did they thought he was some kind of men hungry slut or something? He was at his limit with six of them, he didn't wanted anymore selfish guys to be wandering around him, asking him weird questions and taking all his free time away; plus, his body wouldn't stand having even another partner.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!" He screamed to the top of his lungs, hitting the table with both hands and standing at once "I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOUR SHITTY SELFISHNESS? Why? Are you finally getting how stupidly selfish and self-centered you are, and started to think that maybe I wasn't happy with that? Or is just because you feel lonely because I'm not here whenever you want me to?"

The six boys that were sitting around him opened their eyes like fried eggs, looking up at him unable to article even one word at the evident rage of their boyfriend. They were so stupid, thinking about something like that…

But more than that, he was hurt. Did they trusted him so little? Did they actually thought he was such a simple hearted aloof that would date someone just because?

Did they thought that his feelings for them were something so fragile to be broken with that?

…

Were their feelings for him so little?

Before he could control himself, some tears were hanging from his red eyes. The rage turned into sadness and despair, and his throat burned… He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit them…

"Y-you… idiots… I hate you all" He only managed to babble those words, taking his bag from the ground and left the house he had been invited to for that conversation, dodging Kise's older sister on his way out.

"Hey, you idiots, what did you guys did to Taiga-chan?" The girl asked glaring them from the door of Kise's room, were they stayed sitting, still trying to understand what was happening.

"Ah… We fucked up" Aomine spoke for all of them, and they all looked down at the floor.

…

…

So many messages. So many calls. So many knocks on his door. He wouldn't answer any of that. He had decided he wouldn't, because he was too tired of dealing with them. Dating them was an awful mistake he wouldn't repeat. Loving them was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Like they could ever reply to his feelings…

He wouldn't talk to Kuroko more than necessary, he'd evade Kise and ignore Midorima. He wouldn't go to the court were Aomine would be waiting for him, and wouldn't do anymore sweets. He wouldn't accept any present that got to his door.

If they didn't trusted him, it meant they didn't loved him. And he wasn't as stupid to go after them after knowing that. He wouldn't love them anymore.

But even so, it was a bit lonely and a bit cold. He had too much free time and too much empty space in his apartment now that they weren't there… Winter seemed a lot harder being alone.

…

It was all their fault… They had hurt Kagami, and know he wouldn't talk to them. It didn't matter how hard they tried, he wouldn't even look back to them. They had been so stupid. The cold wind of winter was easy to stand for them, compared to the coldness of Kagami's eyes when he looked at them.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko asked as Kagami prepared to go back to his place "Would you mind going to Maji Burger with me?"

"Why?" He retorted harshly. The way Kuroko had asked that sounded like a date, and he wasn't very fond of that idea at the moment.

"I want to tell you something" He replied without hesitation, his blue eyes staring at him without blinking. The red scarf around his mouth make his words a bit difficult to understand.

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say" Kagami closed his jacket and sank his chin inside his own scarf.

"We need to tell you something." Kuroko changed his words, startling him a bit "You don't have to say anything, just… listen"

"I say, I don't wanna listen to anything that come from you guys" He shrugged and started to walk down the street. With both of his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jacket and his face on his scarf, Kagami walked, shrinking at the cold wind that came up front.

He had only walked a bit when he saw some known silhouettes standing some meters away from him. So they didn't had the intention to let him refuse from the start. So selfish. Just like them,

"Are you going to let me pass?" He bawled, looking directly at the five boys that stood before him.

"Just hear us out" Kise whined.

"I won't" He buffed, glaring at those golden eyes he couldn't help but find charming.

"Come on, we are sorry 'bout what happened" Aomine replied with his usual informality

"Well, you better be, you fucking morons. Now let me trough" He said starting to walk, but Murasakibara stood in his way.

"No way~. We want to properly apologize to Kaga-chin" That childish tone and way of speaking. It was so irritating that he couldn't hate it even then.

"So what? Saying two or three I'm sorry are supposed to make me go back with you guys?" He smirked a bit "Well, I have news for you. I won't. I decided I won't date any of you anymore, not to think about all of you selfish pieces of shit. So stop losing our time and let me go"

"Not until we have said our apologies" Akashi stepped closer, holding Kagami's hand in his own "Then you might do as you please"

"Well, shoot" He shrugged and stepped back, releasing his hand from Akashi grip and looking directly at them, searching who would start.

"We were selfish. We couldn't stand see that you weren't around at all times, and we ended up making an awful mistake" Kuroko started, making him turn around to look at his blue eyes, which trembled just a bit as he spoke "We wanted you all for ourselves and we didn't even noticed what you wanted"

"Himuro told us, that you were searching a present for us…" Kise continued, tearing up as soon as he started to talk "Because of our anniversary, and we felt so stupid. We didn't even remembered such an important date, and started to blame you…"

"We said you didn't cared 'bout our relationship when we were the ones that were paying less attention. To you, to us. To everything." Aomine spoke, scratching the back of his neck and looking to a side a bit embarrassed "And we didn't realized until you told us"

"Because even when we said we would agree to keep this relationship all seven, we continued to see each other as opponents, at some point we stopped looking at you" Midorima said, fixing his glasses way more time that it was necessary.

"And because we couldn't sort our problems out, we ended up hurting and extenuating you. Because everyone wanted to have you solely for himself" Akashi added, his voice as calm as always but his eyes trembling like Kagami had never seen them.

"We lied when we agreed to this… because everyone wanted Kaga-chin more than anything" Murasakibara finally spoke "And then everything crumbled"

"So you are saying that it was condemned from the start" Kagami smirked again. His throat hurt and his eyes were getting watery. He didn't knew why, but his chest hurt so much he could barely stand it.

"But there's one thing… That we never lied about" Kuroko yelled, in that tone he used when he was about to say something really important "We love you"

"We love you more than anything in this world" Aomine almost yelled.

"We love you more than anyone else" Midorima spoke.

"We love you so much, we don't wanna see you crying never again" Kise whined.

"We have already hurt you. And we know that you don't wanna see us never again, but we wanted to say you that we still love you. And that we just want you to be happy" Akashi's eyes didn't smiled... they cried without tears "So we want you to do what you think is best. We won't ask you to come back if you think that would hurt you"

"Y-you are… you all, are fucking selfish, stupid, useless, basketball idiots, morons, that can't do nothing good" Kagami started to insult them, his voice breaking with every word he spoke "COWARDS… Won't you make me fall again saying things like that?"

He was blushing, tears rolling down his cheeks, heart beating fast…

"J-just because you know… that I love you, you say those stupid things… Even though you were so mean with me" He continued, this fists punching the air as he tried to hit them without enough strength to actually do that, until he crashed into Murasakibara's chest, and resting his face there, he cried a bit more "J-just because you realized how stupid you were and how much you need me… That doesn't mean, that doesn't mean I'll go back with you"

"Kaga-chin" Kagami lifted his face at the sound of his name, being trapped into a soft kiss, as sweet as the candies that the purple haired always ate, making him forget his anger and his tears stop "Sorry…" Those lips went up, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his hair, his eyebrows, then again his cheeks. And with every kiss, there was an apology

"Coward" Kagami trembled, receiving without struggling the soft kisses of the giant "I can't stay angry if you do that…"

"Hehe, I know~" Murasakibara smiled kissing him again on the lips. "'cause Kaga-chin is so tender…"

"Alright…" He turned around to see the other five, whose eyes were those of completely jealousy "This is the last chance of you all. I'm taking your word when you say you love me, and with my great heart full of forgiveness, I've decided to go back with you. But if you ever do something as stupid as that again, that would really be the end"

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko was the first to jump to him, hugging him with such strength he thought he might break in two.

"We'll work hard to be less…selfish" Aomine mumbled

"Don't work hard, BE LESS SELFISH" Kagami shouted back, pinching his cheeks "or I'm really gonna leave you"

"Ok, ok… I'll be less selfish"

"That's better"

A great smile, a kiss for each of them. And the last chance for them, started to count.


	18. AllxKagami: Photo Panic

I made this one a month ago for my tumblr page. Somehow it got so famous it even has a chinese translation wwww. I can't even read chinese and I love going to that site just to see that yes, something I made has a chinese translation. You can check it here if you are interested post/1ff3cb_37c6f39 well, as always, hope you enjoy it (I do)

* * *

**Photo panic**

It didn't seemed as a good idea. Even though he had agreed to take the goddamn picture and have actually took it, now that he looked at it, attached to a mail with the message the evil woman had asked him to put –a very disturbing "I've been very naughty, will you punish me?"-he regretted agreeing to that. He didn't wanted to send it. It was too much even for a bet.

Taken from above with his right hand, the picture showed his whole body, as he was sitting over his own bed in a feminine posture, with the legs turned to the sides. He was wearing part of the stupid school-girl uniform Alex had gave him for that photo, with a mini skirt that hardly covered anything, the panties beneath being visible in a little part and big white socks to the knee. Lifting the white shirt with sailor collar with his left hand, the cute white brassier with pink laces could be almost completely seen.

He had trusted too much in his new basketball skills, and getting all cocky, had accepted the embarrassing bet of the woman, which just like an evil older sister with his baby brother, seemed to enjoy the idea of seeing him cross-dressed. The pose, clothes and message were all her demands, and she had said things would be a lot worse if he refused.

But seeing it like that, on the screen of his phone, he felt way too embarrassed. He didn't even knew what she could do with a picture like that… Just to think about something like that made him shiver. However if the penitence for not sending it was dressing like that in public or something like that, which seemed completely possible, sending the picture didn't seemed that bad.

Still dressed in the sailor uniform, Kagami kept looking at the screen, blushing tons and trembling a bit. Should he send it? Or erase it?

"Aahhh, here, whatever!" He shouted pressing the 'send' button with all his strength. That was it. Now he just had to pray for her to not blackmail him with that or use it to embarrass him in some weird way. Sighing a bit, he lifted his hand from the phone and looked at the screen.

'Successfully sent to all contacts' said the black and white message on his screen.

"What?" Kagami gulped, his face getting first pale and then red… He re-read the words three times in a row, but there was no mistake… He had accidentally pressed "send to all" instead of "send". So stupid… SO STUPID!

It was the worst… the absolutely worst! All his senpai at Seirin, all the Generation of Miracles, even people from other schools… everyone were going to see that awful picture. And the message! Goddammit!

He was still convulsing in rage over his bed, punching his pillows and hitting the wall with his forehead, punishing himself for committing such a stupid mistake, when the messages started to get back to him. Coming one after the other it didn't even seemed like a wave of messages: it was a fucking tsunami.

"It suits you, Kagami-kun :)" Kuroko wrote adding an uncharacteristic smiling face at the end "I'm finding a whip, so it might take me some time to get to your place. Please wait for me"

"I WON'T! DON'T COME!" He replied instantly.

"It's rude to cancel things half-way" Was the formal reply of the light-blue haired boy.

"jfc, THAT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

"Stop using all caps, it hurts my eyes." Kuroko replied right after "I just found a perfect whip and it's for immediate delivery"

"DON'T BUY A FUCKING WHIP!" He continued to write in full caps, more worried about his personal integrity than about Kuroko's complains.

"You will like it ;)"

"DON'T ';)' ME! I WASN'T TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU! I WASN'T EVEN GOING TO SEND IT TO YOU"

"To whom was this intended?" The threating tone made Kagami think twice about telling him "Kagami-kun, tell me right now or I'll have to find out in my own way. And I assure you it won't be nice for anyone"

Just when he was going to answer something, Kise's third consecutive message made him change to talk to him.

"K-k-kagamicchi?! Y-you wanna do the DO? \\(/Σ/)\" Kise asked adding some blushing face at the end of the sentence "I've never done it with a guy, but I'm sure I can please you! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))" He didn't know exactly what that last face meant but it didn't seemed like anything good "Should I bring some ropes? ( ˘ ³˘) "

"I WON'T DO ANY DO WITH YOU! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRINGING THAT HERE EITHER!" He smashed the dial over and over again, blushing at the comments of the blond boy.

"o(╥﹏╥)o But why?" Kise replied "I can make my research, please, give me a chance."

"I WON'T! STFU!"

"I'll make you moan all night long! I promise! I never forget to return favors!"

"I won't! It wasn't for you either!"

"━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━"

"Don't you dare emoticon me!"

"… I bet I can do it better than whoever you were sending that to"

"FUCK OFF KISE!"

He silenced the conversation, trying to return to Kuroko's one when another message popped in his screen.

"W-what is this?" Midorima asked, very proper as expected from him. "What kind of dirty play are you proposing me?"

"NOTHING! I'M NOT PROPOSING ANYTHING! It was a mistake!" He hurried to reply

"Well, it is true that the lucky item for today is a schoolgirl uniform"

"Oh, come on! You too? YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!" He busted the answer.

"You sent the picture" Midorima replied

"It wasn't for you!" He added and the green haired stopped replying and went off line.

They were all getting on his nerves. He was thinking in that when the sound of a new message made a new vein appear in his forehead.

"Woah, big tities" Aomine's reply was the most disturbing one so far "ibt in 20 min ;)"

"DON'T! DON'T BE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO COME HERE, I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS BACK IF I SEE YOU EVEN NEAR MY PLACE!"

"Chill. I'm just going to appreciate those big tities ;)" Aomine replied once more.

"I'M TELLING YOU NOT TO FUCKING DO THAT!"

"lol, you sent the pic" Aomine wrote, and immediately after, he added "No need to be tsundere, I'll play with those big sexy tits anytime you want ;)"

"STOP CALLING THEM TITS! I DON'T FUCKING HAVE ANY! I'M A GUY JFC"

"You have, I can get off to them ;)" Another reply and Aomine didn't seemed to give up…

"STOP IT! DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK THAT PIC ANYMORE! ERASE IT ASSHOLE!"

"lmao, you sent the pic"

"It was a fucking mistake, it wasn't for you!"

"Then for who?" The tone suddenly changed to a both disturbed and angry reply "Hey, for who?"

"NON OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, NOW ERASE IT"

Just as he sent that, another message appeared. This time it was from Akashi.

"I'd be delighted, Taiga" was Akashi's answer "I didn't thought you'd be the one to propose it though."

"Don't be!" He replied to the first comment before reading the second one "Wait, what the fuck?"

"Give me 30 minutes and I'll be there ;)" the smiling-blinking face was so disturbing that Kagami almost thought about changing his address as soon as possible.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He wrote as scared as humanly possible.

"Seems like someone wants double punishment :)" That smiling face spooked the fuck out of him.

"Please, no. I'm sorry, but please don't come. It was a mistake, I wasn't going to send it to you"

":(" That smiley didn't made things better, it actually just make them spookier for him. Akashi was too weird for him "I'll get my scissors"

"Please don't!"

Just as he was thinking in a way of stopping the evil midget, another message opened.

"Waoh, Kaga-chin looks tasty" Now it was Murasakibara, Kagami was in the verge of start crying or get out to kill them…or both "I wanna take a taste of that" Most likely just killing them with no crying involved "If you can wait to tomorrow I'll be there~"

"I don't want you to come!" Kagami replied as soon as the third message came.

"Eh? Are you coming over?"

"THE FUCK WITH THAT?" He felt like throwing the phone out the window "NO, I WON'T GO AND YOU CAN'T COME!"

"Then how am I supposed to eat Kaga-chin up?" Those lazy ass answers that took endlessly to be sent were driving him crazy

"YOU ARE NOT!" He shouted as he wrote it.

"Meanie… making me crave you :("

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? It wasn't even for you! Just forget it and erase it!"

"Who is it? I need to crush it"

"WHY IN HELL DOES IT HAS TO BE LIKE THAT? It's not of your business!"

"I'm telling Muro-chin to let me go crush that guy" Murasakibara wrote back after some long silence. The three points of the 'still writing' kept Kagami focused in the screen for a really long time before the next sentence appeared "Muro-chin has a nosebleed and won't listen… I'll go by myself."

"A nosebleed?" He wondered really confused and slightly worried. Did anyone broke Himuro's nose in practice?

Just as he was going to ask again about it, since the purple haired seemed too lazy to reply, he received a direct message from the black haired.

"Taiga, I thought you only saw me as a brother. I love you too, I've loved you for so long, I always think of you when I touch myself, I want to fuck you so badly" The highly unsettling message of Himuro made him almost drop the phone to the ground.

"JFC, IT WAS A MISTAKE. It wasn't for you, omg, wtf?" He wrote back as quick as possible.

"Hahaha… Yeah, I was joking with you…" The reply was so dull Kagami got actually worried about it "Totally joking… I didn't meant any of that" The second message got surprisingly fast, and the next one even faster "Unless you like it"

"Wtf, Tatsuya? We're like brothers for god's sake!"

"Haha, just joking…again."

He didn't even wanted to reply to him anymore… He was getting exhausted of dealing with them.

"Woahhh, so sexy, tiger ;)" This time it was Takao. Why did he even had Takao's number on his phone? "I'll use the pic tonight, unless you want me to use the real one（*＾3＾）/～ "

"Neither! Oh god, you are so awkward…" He replied without thinking "Shouldn't you be bothering Midorima or something?"

"Nah, he is already pissed at his phone. Idk why. He just received a message and started to say he would kill someone" Why did he had the feeling that the message was the one he had sent back just a little while ago and that Midorima was planning to kill Alex too? "But that's not important… Can you take another one w/o the bra?"

"jfc, I WON'T! I wasn't trying to seduce you or anything! That pic wasn't for you!"

"Then for who?"

"IT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSSINESS"

"Now that I've seen the merchandising it is ( ˘ ³˘) "

"Oh, come on! YOU HAVE MIDORIMA"

"You seem like you could be a lot dirtier in bed"

"FUCK OFF TAKAO"

"It's your ass a choice?"

"I'M FUCKING GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!"

Another conversation to be silenced. He was getting really scared. Not even one had got a decent, normal reaction…

"Are you bragging?" The next message was from Riko and it seemed impossible to understand for him.

"My pardon?"

"Are you trying to tell me that even guys have more chest than me? Is that it?" Kagami stared at the screen unable to find the words to reply to that "What's that? Is it a B cup? Or a C cup?"

"Idfk, why do you care anyway?"

"That's what you ppl wiTH BIG TITS ALWAYS SAY, YOU FUCKER, I'M GOING TO WRESTLE YOUR ASS TO HELL (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o)"

"Calm down coach, it wasn't with that intention. It wasn't even for you" He panicked to the threat. "It was a bet, that's it. I'm not implying anything with the photo"

Riko didn't answered. He only hoped she wasn't on her way to his place to kick him "What cup are those?" was the message she finally sent. Thinking about a possible second attack like that he took the bra of and checked the letter.

"Its male lingerie so I think the measures are different from girl's bras" He started, but she didn't answered, probably waiting for the letter "It's a C"

"Fucking knew it" Was the vulgar answer he got "They look softer and bigger than when you took your shirt off the first day." Kagami was still processing the comment that seemed like an attempt of compliment when the next message came "Let me massage them and I won't wrestle with you…"

"Wtf coach?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU, PUNK?"

"Alright, alright! You can fucking rub them, massage them, even sink your face in them if you want!"

"I'm taking your word on this Bakagami"

And as if one girl wasn't enough, the other girl, Kuroko's girlfriend and Touou's manager, send him a message full of hearts right after. Trying to look between the enormous amount of black, pink and white hearts, he found the words.

"Kagamin~! So cute, so lovely, so perfect! The time to take my pegging harness has finally came! I'm so glad I have it! I'm heading over right now!"

He stared blankly at the screen. What was a "pegging harness"? What was she planning on doing to him?

"Wait, Momoi-san." He replied awkwardly, not knowing her enough to just write simply "It was a mistake, I wasn't going to send it to you."

"What? Didn't you wanted me to fuck you?"

"How where you going to do that? I mean, I don't want to know. Just don't" He replied as fast as possible.

"Was it for Dai-chan?" The puzzling message that came right after made him wonder what was going on in Momoi's head.

"What?"

"The pic, was it for Dai-chan? Are you going to fuck him? Can I look?"

"WAIT, NO, WHAT? NO, NO, NO. THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU"

The word "pegging harness" was rounding his head. He was curious about it but he felt like the truth would be too much for him to handle when his mind health was already at its limit.

"You look really cute on those" Was the happy answer of Kiyoshi. "But I don't like much de BDSM setting, maybe I can be a good teacher that gives you prices or a friend that loves you a lot?"

"WHAT? NO, I DON'T WANT THAT"

":( Is the BDSM part so important for you?" Kiyoshi replied right after "Alright, I think I can try"

"NO, IT'S NOT THAT! I don't want any of that! It was a mistake, I wasn't going to send it to you" He calmed down a bit, knowing that it was a senpai and he shouldn't be rude.

":O You weren't?"

"I wasn't. It was part of a bet."

"So you aren't going to ride my dick?"

"How could any of that lead to that? Of course not!"

"I can use my hands reaaally well."

"The fuck? Idc 'bout that!"

":( I'm a sad senpai"

"A sad smiley won't make me do it! WTF?"

What was wrong with everyone, reacting like that? Shouldn't they react with disgust or something instead of getting excited by it?

"You little shit, what's going on in your head?" Hyuuga's answer seemed serious, but since Midorima had also started like that he couldn't relax just with that. "Stop trying to force your weird ass fetishes in other ppl, you sick pervert"

"Sorry, it was a mistake, captain." He replied before the black hair could write anything else.

"… Damn it. Just because you look good on those…" Kagami's jaw fell down as he watched in despair the last straight man falling "If you tell me captain while doing it I might consider it"

"Don't consider it! Don't think about that! I don't want that! It wasn't for you!" He replied typing as fast as his fingers allowed him to.

"I can keep the pic, right?"

"No, you can't! Erase it!"

Hyuuga didn't replied anymore… somehow he felt like he haven't erased the pic yet. He just hoped he didn't used it for anything weird.

"Bara's in bra calls for a bra-llelujah" That pun… It was Izuki. It certainly was Izuki and he had never wanted to punch him so bad as at that exact moment.

"I'm not trying to seduce you. It wasn't for you, I accidentally pressed send all. Stop the puns."

"Seems like you fell in a boobie trap."

"aghhhh"

That was the end… If people kept writing him back like that, he wouldn't finish clearing the misunderstandings in the rest of the day.

"I have a girlfriend, you know?" Tsuchida replied a while after.

"I know, it wasn't for you. It was a mistake. Just, forget about it, erase it and never spoke of this again."

Right after Kouganei replied to. He didn't knew having so much contacts in his phone could be so awful.

"I never thought a crossdresser could give me a boner"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, I didn't needed to know that"

"Mitobe also thinks you look hot"

"Tell him I don't fucking care and I'm not happy to hear that, and I didn't wanted to send that to either of you. It was a mistake."

"Mitobe says that you should send another pic as an apologize for your mistake. This time with no bra."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

He punched the bed as he sent that last message… Everything was turning so bad…

"K-kagami-kun… Y-y-you look awesome…" Now it was Furihata, the way he wrote made it look like he was trembling. He couldn't even get angry at him "I'm no good punishing anyone, b-but I would like to…"

"Oh, no. Sorry. It was a mistake. It wasn't for you." He replied before the boy said anything weirder. "I accidentally sent it to all my contacts. Could you please tell Kawahara and Fukuda too?"

"O-oh… A mistake… I get it" The answer was fast and really nice too "I get it…" But the second affirmation made it a little weird.

But well, there were not so much people left in his contact list. He was finally closer to getting over. The messages also stopped coming (except from those of the silenced conversations, Takao and Kise had a lot to say, it seemed). A new message from another contact appeared and he looked at the phone once more

"Didn't expected the Tenshi from Seirin would be into me" It didn't said the name, but the number was saved in his contacts under the name 'spider'. He didn't remembered saving such a number, and it seemed like he was an outsider. Maybe some opponent of the inter-high or winter-cup? "Did you used the BDSM to get to me or do you like it?"

It somehow felt weird to enter asking for the identity of the person as he had started (even accidently) by sending a photo.

"You aren't as much of a good boy as it seemed in our match" Well, it certainly was someone he had a match against. But he couldn't quite grasp the identity "seducing me even after what I did to your senpai last year…" He realized who it was, still confused about why did he had the number in his phone.

"I'm not into a sick bastard as you, Hanamiya" He replied almost spitting hate in his answer

"Well, I'm not the one who sent a dirty picture with some BDSM role-play setting" He could hear Hanamiya mock him on those words "Did you got my phone number just to send me this, perhaps?"

"I didn't. I'M NOT FUCKING TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU"

"You actions and words contradict… Tsundere-chan"

"DON'T YOU –CHAN ME! AND I'M NOT TSUNDERE"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to discipline that erotic body of yours until you can only say lovely things to me"

"wtf? Are you that much of a sick depraved shit?" He asked back, slightly scared "This wasn't for you, I don't even know how I got your number."

"Hahaha, so you BDSM with someone else? With who? Holy shit, I don't even need to break seirin, I just need to give copies of this to everyone and it would be the same"

"Fuck you, low piece of shit! You better erase that photo or I'm going to beat you up"

"I'd love to see you try. Especially if you do it in those clothes. A close shot of those panties wouldn't be bad at all"

"OMG, are you still flirting with me?"

"Boners are boners, and you are guilty of this one"

"JFC, DON'T YOU TALK ME ABOUT YOUR BONER, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

It was enough, certainly enough. Whether they were joking or being serious, he couldn't deal with any of them anymore. Sending that message had been the worst mistake in his life. If he could just go back in time and erase it instead of mass sending it…

Finally Alex answered, damn late: "Perfect pic, don't worry, I'll keep it as a secret".

It no longer was a secret… to anyone.


	19. To get to a man's heart

So, let's go a back in time, to when the Generation of Miracle wasn't in love with Kagami (at least not all of them) to look at how they actually started to like him. A personal headcanon! Hope you like it.

* * *

**To get to a man's heart start trough his stomach**

It had been difficult, since everyone had their own plans and some of them even lived in different cities, buy finally they all got together. The whole Generation of Miracles was back to remember the old times and try to recover even a little part of the friendship they had. And, in the middle of them all, like if it was natural for him to be there, was Kagami.

"What's this idiot doing here?" Aomine bawled the question, pointing at Kagami as he said it.

"Right, why is double eyebrows here?" Murasakibara continued, frowning a bit.

"Sorry" Kuroko apologized "It's my miss. He discovered we were meeting…"

"Like I could pass the opportunity to play against all of you!" Kagami laughed, not caring about the glares that condemned him as a 'non-invited'.

And so, even with all the complaining of the Generation of Miracles (more than half of which were actually having fun with Kagami but weren't able to admit it), they ended up playing with him. Now that their number was odd, they had to take turns to play, and they all thought it was stupid, but reasoning wouldn't help. After all, they all knew Kagami was a stubborn idiot that wouldn't stop or change his mind after deciding something. And the fire in his eyes told them that there was no way he would simply go away.

So they kept playing, taking turns to rest and eat something, turns that Kagami obviously didn't took, too excited to think about resting, changing teams all the time to be able to play against all of them (and coincidentally ending always in the opposite team of Aomine).

"Let's all take a break" Akashi suggested going to a side.

"I agree" Midorima followed him, right after.

"R-r-rest?" Kagami panted, hands on his trembling knees and sweat drenching him all over "No way… Next one"

"Kagamicchi! You are beat already!" Kise replied frowning a bit and pulling him from the arm to take him to a side

"T-that's… not true" He tried to complain, panting even more.

"See?! Come on, take a rest and drink something" The model forced him to sit by Kuroko's side and then searched his own bag, searching for the junk food he had brought with him.

"Oh, so now you let Kise feed you" Aomine frowned, jealous of the pretty model that was getting all touchy over Kagami.

"Don't need" Kagami complained, mad at the blond for dragging him out of the game "I brought a self-made bento"

Opening his own back with lazy movements, Kagami fetched his enormous lunch box and opened it in front of the already prepared for lunch Generation of Miracles, showing them a glance of heaven without noticing. It smelled and looked fantastic, making them drool.

"Who made this for you?" Midorima asked out of nowhere "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The whole Generation of Miracles felt a strange jolt to the sound of those words and turned to look at Kagami, waiting for his answer with cold eyes.

"W-what? Like hell I would!" He replied, trembling a bit for the menacing glares that suddenly became gentler as he spoke his answer.

"Of course, Kagami-kun is too bad with women to have a girlfriend" Kuroko commented shrugging a bit.

"But then, who made it?" Murasakibara asked, looking with tempted eyes to the box in Kagami's lap.

"I did" Kagami replied with his oblivious stupidity, taking a piece of meet with the chopsticks to put it in his mouth.

"Do you have knowledge in the area?" Akashi asked lifting his eyebrows in awe.

"That sounds extremely rude! Of course I do! I live on my own!" Kagami glared the Emperor, getting some more food inside his mouth.

"Wait, wait, It's the flavor even alright?" Aomine chuckled, moving from his place and sitting right between Kagami and Kise.

"Aominecchi, not fair! I was here first!" The model whined as the tanned boy pushed him aside.

"I can guarantee the flavor" Kuroko replied, his mouth already stuffed with Kagami's homemade food.

"Kuroko, you bastard! When did you took it?!" Kagami yelled, not having noticed the missing food. "Using misdirection for this is unfair and coward!"

"Oh, really?" While Kagami was busy yelling at Kuroko, the tanned boy by his side took advantage and ate a juicy piece of meat that the redhead was saving for later "Umm, yeah, really good"

"You bastard! That's mine!" Kagami rushed to yell back at the other blue haired, who was licking his fingers as he waited another chance to steal Kagami's homemade food.

"That's sly! Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! I want Kagami's handmade food too!" The blond model struggled against the dark skinned boy that was keeping him aside, managing to throw him away to take some of the golden takoyaki. "IT IS DELICIOUS"

"W-what? Kise you too?" Kagami frowned even more. If they kept taking his food there would be no more left for him.

"It seems like it's worth the try" Akashi got up and walked until getting before Kagami, getting his own chopsticks out and preparing to take some of the food.

"IT'S MINE" Kagami complained, crossing his chopsticks with Akashi's "I won't let you steal from me!"

"Aren't those some guts you have?" Akashi's smile turned a bit darker "To let them eat but forbid me, I hope you are prepared for the consequences"

Kagami gulped, as Akashi moved the chopsticks in such a way he was left unarmed and scared, only able to see how the smaller redhead took as much as he pleased from his box.

"It's certainly top quality" The Emperor smiled after the first bite, getting even more as the taste seemed to please him.

"Unfair, unfair! I want too!" Murasakibara sulking as he rushed to the small circle that had formed around Kagami (or more exactly, around his lunch box). Since there was no space for him around, he went right behind Kagami, and passing his long arms over his shoulders, his face resting right beside his, he took his own bite of food.

"Oi, even you? AND YOU ARE TOO CLOSE!" He yelled, feeling the warmth of Murasakibara's hug, as he got closer in order to eat more.

"I want to taste it too" Midorima rushed, getting all worked up for the excitement of the rest, which were already eating freely from Kagami's box. Having some of the deliciously grilled vegetables, he found the heaven to which the rest were already addicted, praising it with more honesty than his usual self.

At that point Kagami was already too defeated to fight back, only growling now and then, complaining about them eating his food.

"Well, this is a good payment for all the basket we've been playing with you" Aomine grinned, fighting with Murasakibara's for a piece of sweet takoyaki.

"We might consider playing against you again if you cook like this for us" Akashi suggested with a soft smile.

"Kagami-kun is going to be a perfect wife" Kuroko affirmed, getting his own part away from the others.

"Wahh, if I can eat like this every day, I would love marrying Kaga-chin" Murasakibara snuggled against him, rubbing his face against his cheek and getting even closer

"W-W-W-W-HAT?" Kagami blushed as much as possible, not sure if it was because of the weir attempt of compliment, the closeness of Murasakibara or the fact that he had called him for his name (well, a nickname) instead of "double eyebrows".

"Murasakibaracchi! That's playing foul! You didn't even liked him before!" Kise whined "I should marry Kagamicchi!"

"No way, I said it first" Kuroko frowned a bit

"And I decided it even before that" Aomine growled back

"No one has properly proposed!" Midorima said moving his glasses back "You should marry me instead, Kagami Taiga"

"So you all think you can take my bride just like that?" Akashi glared them until they got all silent. "You must have a lot of confidence to say something like that"

"You too! Even when you didn't cared a while ago!" Aomine got all carried away, getting up in a whim

"Right! Only Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and I, had decided this before today!" Kise jumped right back.

"That's true, it troubles us that you all decide getting in the game so late" Kuroko frowned just a bit, getting up too.

"Come on, let's decide this with basket!" Aomine shouted, rushing to the court and the rest rushed right behind him, leaving a wordless Kagami, blinking in disbelief at the conversation he had just heard.

Were they actually going to play a match to decide who would marry him? BECAUSE OF HIS HOMEMADE FOOD? FOR REAL? He shouldn't have bring it… He should have bought a sandwich on his way…

And now, as he looked down, there was nothing there for him to eat… They had devoured his whole lunch and then started to play by themselves… They were the worst. Frowning, he started to search inside their bags for something to eat, finding some sandwiches, drinks and even sweets, that he ate still sulking… and blushing a bit.


	20. MuraKaga: Sweet Lips

Hi everyone! As always, I'm sorry for updating so late... But I was actually thinking on giving up this drabble making thing. However, seeing everyone's sweet comments made me change my mind! (Also the follower count in my tumblr raised again with the new season!) So here I am again. Expect having more and more drabbles! One a little sexy this time with one of my favorite couples inside GoM, Murakaga

**19\. Sweet lips**

"So what's that?" Kagami asked, sitting on the couch, one feet over it and the other in the ground, red eyes gazing at the giant child that sitting on the lounge, put a carton box over the table.

"Don't bother double-eyebrows" The purple haired retorted both lazily and angered.

"Fuck you!" The red haired yelled back, frowning so hard his forehead got filled with wrinkles "You're the one that stepped inside someone's house out of nowhere! YOU COULD AT LEAST BE FRIENDLIER!"

"So noisy, double-eyebrows really sweat the small stuff…" He replied in a bored tone, yawning a bit as he opened the box, releasing the deliciously sweet smell of the cake that was inside.

"Little stuff my ass! If you don't like it you can get the fuck out of my place!" Kagami growled, questioning his decision of letting him in. He had been tricked by his childish attitude, thinking that he might need some help when knocking on his door with words like 'I got lost and Himuro told me to come here' he showed him a paper with his direction… Even if it was for Himuro (who wouldn't be there for another two hours) having to deal with that bothering giant baby was way too much…

And now, the purple haired was ignoring him like anyone would do with a bug, focused only in eating the cake in front of him… Cake that by the way looked really tasty. Licking his own lips, the red haired found himself craving for the cake in Murasakibara's hands. By the way, he was going to prepare his lunch when the purple boy knocked on his door… He was getting hungry… But now that he had seen the cake he couldn't stop thinking he wanted some of it, instead of the homemade food he always ate.

Now again, asking Murasakibara for a bit was stupid and would only start another fight.

Sighing a bit, Kagami took the remote control and turned on the TV and the DVD player, where one of the last games of the NBA was recorded. At least watching basket could make him forget about it for a while.

"Wah, a NBA game… does double-eyebrows really like basket that much?" The boy sitting on the ground, lifted his head to watch the game, licking his fingers filled with frosting as he spoke.

"Of course! Don't put me in the same level as your unmotivated lazy ass" Kagami bawled, raising the volume of the TV as he didn't wanted to hear Murasakibara's voice anymore. Such a childish tone… So bothering.

"Too loud…" Murasakibara complained right away, frowning a bit.

"Like if I care! My house, my rules!" He grinned a bit, noticing that he was finally making the other boy uncomfortable, raising the volume even more.

"Double-eyebrows! That's too much!" Murasakibara continued complaining "Stop"

"No"

"…I'll give you part of the cake" The words of the purple haired worked like a miracle, making Kagami turn right away to Murasakibara's side with a smile. "Turn it down"

"After I got the cake" Kagami pouted making the purple haired frown. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give his cake like that… Well, if it was just a little bit…

Looking quite troubled, Murasakibara finally got to divide a piece (somewhat little) of the cake and give it to Kagami, who smiling like always, took the piece in his hands without even the smallest manners, before putting it right inside his mouth. It was as tasty as he expected, sweet, delicious, perfect combination of frosting, fruits in syrup, cream and cake…

His lips tainted with cream got all the attention of the purple haired boy, even after the cake he was looking disappeared inside the enormous mouth of the redhead… The TV was too loud, but he could only think that he had made a mistake by giving him his cake…

"No good…" With only those words as warning, he closed his distance with the red haired, closing his mouth around Kagami's lips and forcing his way in with his tongue. Kagami hadn't fully ate the cake yet… There was still an opportunity of taking it back.

Kagami's red eyes opened really wide as he tried to get away from that grip, founding himself trapped also by Murasakibara's left hand, which had tangled itself around his hair making it impossible to get away. He then tried to push him away, but the difference in strength made it impossible. Frowning, Kagami tried to punch or kick him, but nothing worked…

Murasakibara's tongue was too greedy; getting inside of his mouth and retrieving pieces of cake that he then swallowed without letting Kagami recover them, searching around every inch of his mouth in search of the elusive frosting. His lips closed harshly around his mouth, his tongue intruding savagely, like a beast in search of a pray… Trying to fight against it was too hard, his tongue kept getting tangled around the other, losing his strength as the other continued to track every crumb… His whole mouth was toured over and over again by that glutton tongue, raped until there was no virgin space inside it, not even having the space to breathe…

Murasakibara's weight pushed him backwards, making him fall over his back on the wooden floor of his own apartment. The screams and cheers that came from the too loud TV concealed the sound of their panting and the small moaning that was starting to escape from their locked mouths…

"You… Idiot" Kagami panted as soon as the purple haired broke the kiss that otherwise would have continued as he was unable to break it on his own "I couldn't eat any cake"

"As soon as you talk… you get noisy…" Murasakibara's eyelids fell lazily over his violet eyes, his tongue licking his own lips in a kind of sensual way.

"WELL TO BAD!" Kagami shouted back, trying to push the boy away and escape, not being able to move the strong arms placed like columns to his sides "Come on! Move already! You are heavy!"

"Shut up…" Murasakibara leaned over him once again, eating his mouth with the same greediness he had done it before, surprising him even more than the first time. There was no more cake to take, but his tongue was as intrusive as the first time, taking a good time inside of his mouth… This time those tin lips moved too, closing over his own now and then… He struggled, but escaping was as useless as the first time…

"Y-you…moron!" Kagami panted when his mouth got free once more "What do you think you're doing? There's no more cake for you to eat, idiot!"

"It's sweet" The purple eyes trembled just a bit, just like their owner, whose long purple hair, falling around his face like a curtain wavered softly letting the sunrays from the outside get to his face "Kaga-chin's mouth, tongue…lips… they are sweet" It wasn't the usual insult, but a distortion of his name… accompanied for what seemed like some kind of praise, and a sensual licking of his lips. Without knowing why, Kagami blushed to his ears, panicking even more than before, pushing and hitting Murasakibara's arms as he tried to make an escape route.

One of those arms moved to his hit, making him believe that he had a choice, until he noticed that the hand had gone to his leg, forcing it up… What was going on? What was that sight in Murasakibara's eyes? It was his usual gluttony, there was no doubt about that. But why was it focused on him?

As he tried to kick him away, he ended up doing exactly what the purple haired wanted, ending up with his legs spread wide open and the boy resting between them; even with their clothes on, being on that pose was not only embarrassing, but (and it wasn't that Kagami had any weird fetish or anything) surprisingly arousing.

"You! STOP ALREADY!" Even his screams got dissolved in the sound of the TV that he had raised so much.

"I wanna eat some more" Those greedy eyes… His mouth got trapped before he could complain anymore… It was so unfair… But those lips that were learning on him how to kiss got sweeter and gentler with every new contact… Until Kagami stopped fighting back and actually started to enjoy it too.

…

Himuro continued to ring the bell on Kagami's place but there was no reply… The TV was so loud that he could actually hear it in the hall… Maybe they didn't heard him because of it? Well, he couldn't simple go back without Atsushi, and he also wanted to see Kagami…

Looking around the door, he finally found the spare key hidden on a side and opened the door. He left his shoes on the entrance and walked slowly to the inside.

"Taiga? Atsushi?" He asked lifting his voice as much as possible, asking once more when he found them "What are you doing?"

"Tatsuya, this! This isn't what it looks like"

"It kinda is though…" Murasakibara said licking his lower lip with an expression of having no regrets.

"Murasakibara!" Kagami growled back, face bright red as he hit the other boy on the side, finally making a successful escape and standing closer to Himuro, his shirt all opened and his chest full of kiss marks "Tatsuya! It really isn't!"

Himuro only smiled, a dark shadow surrounding him.

"Oh, sure it isn't" He said in a sarcastic tone "Guess I'll leave Atsushi with you, goodbye, have a good time"

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"But it is like that" Murasakibara replied, getting back to the cake that he had forgot to eat and lifting it in order to give it to Kagami "Here have this as payment…"

"PAYMENT FOR WHAT?! DON'T MAKE IT LOOK WORSE!"Kagami shouted trying to hit him back as he arranged his shirt and followed Himuro, hoping he could solve the misunderstanding.


	21. Midokaga: Unlucky game

Here it is, next chapter! A small midokaga fic, I hope you all enjoy it! For the love of the smaller less popular ships (btw, thank you to all the people that besides having read some of this drabbles before, took the time to let me a comment, it makes the really REALLY happy! *blushes to another dimension*)

* * *

**MidoKaga: Unlucky game**

Just like the shoots of Midorima went so up in the sky it became hard to see them, the little porcelain tiger disappeared in the clouds above them, making both Takao and Kagami nervous… Then it appeared once more. Kagami retreated as much as possible, trying to get it before it fell against the ground, but the bridge ended before he could get it, and even though he really tried to reach out, the tiger fell… and continued to fell… and fell even more… and then crushed in thousands of little parts against the street below them.

Gulping a bit, Kagami looked back at those green eyes filled of anger and then at the black ones of the boy that had convinced him of doing so… Takao only shrugged shaking the responsibility of his shoulders and then, he ran away, disappearing long before Midorima, or even Kagami could get him. "I leave the rest to you, Taiga-chan. Have a good time with your boyfriend" He had said with a cute smile…

It was stupid to trust him. Why did he even agreed to do that? Something as crazily dangerous as playing catch with Midorima's lucky item… a PORCELAIN lucky item.

Now he had been left all alone to deal with the rage of the green haired. He tried to think a bit about what Kuroko would do (since he seemed to manage Midorima quite well), but he kept hearing his cold voice telling him "He is your boyfriend, you should know what to do". Maybe if he apologized? The glare of those green eyes told him that apologizing was useless even before trying.

"Takao is something! BUT EVEN YOU?" Midorima pushed his glasses back in a compulsive movement, looking him through the crystals "How are you going to pay for this?"

"I-I…" He stuttered that simple letter, feeling the danger in Midorima's aura. It was true that they were dating, but he still didn't knew exactly how to deal with something like that "I'm sorry… It wasn't my intention… Takao slipped…"

"That's enough! I don't need to hear your excuses" Midorima dodged his gaze, making him feel a coldness going up his chest. When the green haired showed his back to him and started to walk away, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oi, Midorima" He walked behind him "Today… is your unluckiest day. Isn't it?"

"You knew it and you still did it?" Midorima turned around to see him, even angrier than before (if that was possible). Gulping once more, Kagami stepped forward.

"I wasn't going to let it break!" He shouted right back "…but is my fault either way."

Midorima was probably feeling scared or at least uncertain, Kagami thought, peeping into his eyes. Going back home in such a day without his lucky item was too risky, but he had to do it, because of him. Even though they had started dating, there was still a long distance between them.

"You are right. It's your fault" Midorima frowned, staying in his place, waiting for Kagami's reply.

"I'll make up for it" He stepped forward "Today your luckiest person is a Leo, right? Then, if I go with you your bad luck should be contained at least a bit. Right?"

Midorima's gesture softened to those words, letting him know that he was doing right.

"A-and maybe it doesn't work that much… But my name… It sounds almost like 'Tiger', right? Then, maybe I c-can count like lucky item too!" He got embarrassed halfway, blushing as he stepped closer to Midorima "S-so… l-le-let me, make up from my mistake!"

Midorima blushed too, blinking twice as the redhead stared at him.

"Y-you really… surprise me every time" The frown became a soft smile and Midorima gave him his right hand… Getting even more embarrassed, Kagami held it, and tangling their fingers they started to walk to Midorima's place. "Thanks… Kagami"

"I-It's nothing, I mean… It's my fault after all" He blushed looking at a side in order to evade Midorima's gaze.

"Kagami" The soft calling made him turn around, founding a pair of lips that waited for his turning, capturing his mouth before he could try and evade it. A soft, grateful kiss, in the top of a lonely bridge, with only the wind as witness. Closing his eyes, Kagami gave himself into the kiss, letting Midorima mark the pace… And when he opened them again, lips parted away, the green haired wasn't angry anymore. He was just blushing, probably as much as himself.

Laughing a bit, Kagami held Midorima's hand closer and tighter. It was difficult to get along, but even so, he loved him so much it didn't mattered.


	22. AkaKaga: peace

Really tiny thing, hope you all like it either way~

**Peace**

Winter was getting closer once more, making a year between the first time they've met and the moment they were now spending together.

The enormous window whose light fell over the couch in which both of them rested was tarnished, the snow getting stocked on its sides, and behind it, the cold white and gay landscape of a snowy Kyoto felt strangely far away, as they were both enjoying a cozy warmth. Akashi sitting straight as always, back resting on the couch and legs crossed, a book on his hands making him smile a bit. Kagami resting sideways, his back resting on Akashi's side and his head on his shoulder, his feet over the armrest, and a basket magazine in his hands.

Fidgeting with the pages of the magazine, Kagami's eyes went from the window to the inside of the room. Akashi's house was too big; the ceiling was too tall and the rooms where unnecessarily wide. It was pretty and all the things were really expensive. The furniture was all exceptionally comfortable and the food was all of the best quality. But it wasn't a perfect house, the first time he went there, Kagami thought it wasn't even a home, and Akashi's distant eyes told him he was right. The extreme order, the fresh white walls without any stains and the endless empty spaces made it lonelier and colder than it actually was. It was difficult to get used to it the first time he went there. The fear of breaking something for accident made him panic and gave him no time to rest the first times he stepped inside.

But time had passed, and now he felt as calm as in his own house. Maybe even more, because in that place that seemed maybe too lonely, he felt more at home than at his own place. Because Akashi was there.

Smiling a bit, he snuggled a bit more, making Akashi turn around to see him. There were not words, just an exchange of smiles and a furtive kiss.

Akashi's eyes had changed from that first day. They were warm and full, showing him that his feelings were reciprocated and that for Akashi, there was a home too. Not in that stupidly big house, but in Kagami's presence, because he had showed him a different side of life.

And everything was perfect that way.


	23. Midokaga: Stay with me

New chapter already, I'm so nice, so good (?)! Next story is going so be some fluff, maybe...

Warning: Angst. Don't read if you don't like it. As always, it's unconnected to the rest of the stories so you don't have to worry. If you do like it, please read and leave a comment!

**Stay**

Clouds again; beyond the window there was nothing but gray clouds, and there haven't been anything besides them since so long, he had started to feel like there was no sun behind them. Like the only thing that existed forever in the skies where gray clouds.

He took off his glasses and pressed his fingers over his closed eyelids. His vision was starting to get blurry, and with that, the silhouette of the trees that preparing for winter had already lost most of their leaves, turned into weird shapes that moved around. He was tired. The hand in which he held the white porcelain mug, painted with a tiger face on a side, trembled a bit as he tried to take a sip of hot coffee. It wasn't that hot anymore and it wasn't as good as the one his mouth remembered, along with the warm closeness of the apartment to which he haven't returned anymore.

But why would he think about returning when there was nothing there?

His phone rang some slow accords in the darkness of the room, which only illuminated by the dull afternoon sky, felt trapped in a twilight. It rang again and he reached out for it, leaving the unfinished coffee on a side. It was his little sister. Would she ask him to go back to his place? He turned his phone off and getting up from the chair, walked out of the room.

He was tired. But more than that he was desolated. The broken glasses left on the room he had just left, the tore papers and the chairs thrown in all directions were the proof of his failure. How could he think about sleeping, or even resting when he was still so powerless, so useless?

His steps took him around the hospital, following the trace of the one route he had walked along the most, and showing him the door he was always so afraid of opening. His green eyes moved along the white door, to the name tag on the side and read the two kanji that he had liked so much before they were put in that place: "Kagami"

Biting his lip, left hand trembling, Midorima stared at the white mosaics of the ground, not finding the strength to open that door. Even when his own light was behind it, or maybe because of it…

Just when he was going to turn around, the door suddenly opened making him retreat a step, as surprised as the small nurse that had opened the door from the other side. The girl let out a little scream, at the sight of the 195 cm doctor standing in front of her, before realizing who he was and smiling a bit.

"D-doctor Midorima…" She said with a hand over her chest "Don't scare me like that"

"Midorima?!" The voice that asked that was harsh, improper and violent. It was the voice of Kagami, who sitting on the bed, looked with his red eyes full of hope to the door "Did Midorima came?"

"Ah, yes" The nurse turned around to reply to his question before looking once more at Midorima, who, unable to escape as he had already heard Kagami's voice, trembled a bit "Are you ok, doctor?"

"I'm fine" He hushed to reply, and she, both worried and confused, decided to get away.

"Midorima… Come on, don't stay so far away! I can't see you from here" Kagami asked, since the angle of the door didn't allowed him to see anything beyond it "Come inside!"

Biting his lip and clutching his fists, Midorima stepped into the small room.

The open window left a soft breeze come in, moving the open curtains around as it moved inside the small room before trying to go out again. On the small white table there were some flowers, new and beautiful, trembling on the crystal vase from which some drops of water seemed to escape. Had Kuroko brought them?

He closed the door behind him and the curtains stopped their movement, falling heavily, the breeze only moving them a bit now.

"It's been a while since your last visit" Kagami laughed softly, his red eyes shining with excitement, a beautiful smile showing in his face "I was just 'bout to tell the nurses to go and stop you, workaholic idiot"

He couldn't reply, using all his strength only to walk forward, one foot at the time.

"So silent! Did a cat ate your tongue or something?" Kagami joked a bit, resting in the pillows behind him as Midorima entered his range of sight "Ah, you haven't been sleeping properly! What's with those dark circles? Do you think anyone's gonna trust a doctor with dark circles?" Pouting a bit, Kagami crossed his arms over his chest "Today is your free day, right? You should go eat some dinner at a fancy restaurant, go back to the apartment and sleep for the next two days." He started to order, moving his hands around as he spoke "Have you even cleaned up? It must be a mess of dust, maybe you should call a cleaner lady or something. And on your way here you can buy some fruits for me! And you haven't brought me flowers in a while either! Kuroko brings them but is not the same if it's not you. I mean, I know you are busy with work, but maybe you could…" Kagami stopped his words, and closing his red eyes smiled again, this time with a brighter expression "You know, there's no need. Kuroko will bring them for me, so you don't have to worry 'bout that." His red eyes opened again and he frowned a bit "But you do have to get some rest! And eat properly! Satoko-chan told me that you haven't been eating properly either!" That was the name of the small nurse that had opened the door just a while ago "And with that face you bring it looks like she was right! Who have seen a doctor that disregards its own health?! Unthinkable!" Kagami's voice wasn't angry at all, it was worried, but it was obvious that he was joking at those last accusations "Aren't you gonna sit?" He asked at last, seeing how Midorima was still standing by the side of his bed "Here" He reached out at the chair on the other side of the bed and lifting it over, he tried to move it to the other side.

His arms failed for just a second and the chair fell with a harsh sound, hitting the side of the bed and falling to the ground…

"S-sorry for that" He smiled leaning on the side until he could grab it, trying to put it correctly with his trembling hands of thin fingers "Here you go… You are weird today. Well, weirder than usual. You haven't even moved… wait, I don't remember hearing you had any bad luck warnings today" His red eyes looked up at the ceiling as he tried to remember "Today you were 6th in the ranking, your lucky item something red and you didn't had any warning" He looked back at Midorima, who's eyes continued to tremble as well as his hands, as he stood beside him "Wait, you don't have nothing red with you! That's why you are like that!" He hit his right hand with his left hand in a gesture of discovering something, and checking around he found the small red ribbon that hanged from the vase with the flowers "I found it" With a bright smile, he took the ribbon from the flowers, and turning around to Midorima he showed it to him "Here, a red ribbon. Perfect, right?"

The green haired still wouldn't move. Pouting a bit, Kagami moved closer to the side of the bed and holding his right hand, he brought it closer to him. With two movements, he tied the small ribbon around the pinky of the green haired, noticing then that he could do something else… With an equally soft smile, he tied the other side to his own pinky. The ribbon was really small so their fingers must be really close, or it would got loose.

"Look, is like the red threat of destiny" He laughed a bit, and he continued to laugh until he felt something wet falling on his hand, and was forced to look up…

Midorima was crying, the tears falling on his glasses and then slipping over their hands.

"You really look tired" He smiled, pulling his arm down in order to force him to sit, both to let him rest a bit and to be able to look directly at those green watery eyes "You should go back to the department for now. We can talk another time."

"No" Midorima replied to him for the first time, surprising him "Why should I go back… when you aren't there to welcome me?"

"You idiot" He replied, hitting him on the head with his other hand, his throat stinging a bit "What's the point of you getting sick too?"

Midorima didn't lifted his head, always looking down, and his body shaking from the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Did anything happened?" Kagami asked, ruffling that green hair with his right hand, his sultry voice getting tenderer as the man on his side seemed to be breaking to pieces.

"I… I failed again" Midorima spoke those words full of regret and guilt. Kagami's eyes widened for just a second, before going back to normal.

"So you cry just for that? Come on, I thought it was something serious, man" He laughed the fear off.

"STOP JOKING AND LAUGHING AND SMILING, YOU, YOU BAKAGAMI" The green haired lifted his face just to reprimand him with his green eyes "Don't you see? It was the closest try we've had of finding a cure for whatever it is you have! And now we have nothing again! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME"

"Idiot!" Kagami hit him once more, moving closer to him "Stop being so pessimistic already! I got to see you today, so for me its fine!" He smiled for those trembling green eyes, he smiled with everything he had "And I know that you'll certainly find a cure. Even if you don't, looking you try so hard for me makes me happy. So I'm not worried, how could I be sad when the love of my life gives so much for saving me?"

"K-kagami…"

"Now I only need you to be able to take care of yourself with proper meals and good sleep so I can go peacefully to the other side" His closed eyes gave an almost childish charm to his wide smile.

"Then I won't" Midorima sulked, frowning as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Eh?" Kagami's eyes opened wide at the unexpected response

"I won't eat good meals ever, and I'll get so much coffee I'll never get to sleep again. I'll smoke and drink alcohol until I pass out…"

"W-what this, all of the sudden?" Kagami asked back, frowning a bit.

"I can't take care of myself without you…So… Don't go away…" His voice broke as he was getting to the end of the sentence, tears falling down his face "If you go… I won't have a home to comeback to…" He begged in an almost silent confession "You are my home, don't take…my home away"

"You really are an idiot" Kagami surrounded his neck with his right hand, kissing his forehead softly "Don't you see… that if you ask me like that I won't be able to say no?"

Midorima lifted his face softly, receiving a forgiving kiss, so sweet and so soft, it almost felt like he had grasped a piece of heaven with it.

"If a tsundere like you gets to the point of saying that, I can't say no, right?" he smiled getting just a bit away, his lips kissing the trace of tears on that face that trembled to his words "I'll stay… I won't go anywhere…"

"For real?"

"Sure" Kagami smiled softly "So, you have to promise to play basket with me when I get cured, ok?"

Midorima nodded silently, his cries finally stopping to the sight of that beautiful smile, which now shined even more as the skies opened to let a sunshine fell over him… His red hair like a living flame and his eyes like stars of hope… That was his sunshine.

…

And that sunshine, like anything else in life, disappeared. The burial was too short, as long as the ceremony, for Midorima's heart was still in disbelief, his mind in total denial and his whole unable of mourning… The days passed and there was nothing but rain to be along with him.

"You promised me…" Midorima looked down at the wet earth of Kagami's grave, adorned with flowers and presents "…that you wouldn't left me alone… Where am I supposed to go back now? Where is my home now, Kagami?"

But there won't be any answer, and just like that, he would end up returning to the room in which Kagami spent the last two years of his life. In that cold building where it only rained, that room seemed not only warmer than the rest of the hospital, but than the rest of the places he ever went to…

And Kagami would look at him with a smile, standing right before him with a noble smile full of happiness.

"I haven't gone anywhere…" His hand caressing that cheek that wouldn't notice his presence and his lips kissing the frown on that stoic face "Idiot…"


	24. Murakaga: Greedy Lover

So I was passing by (as if I had much time for doing so while I'm in finals) and I saw the awesome amount of reviews for this story! I felt like touched by everyone's warm support and comments so here, have a new pairing ep. I'll try to upload something in this weeks, but I'm still buried in college work. Please, cheer me up again with your lovely comments!

* * *

**24\. Murakaga: Greedy lover**

"Kaga-chin" the soft calling of his name, transformed into a childish nickname made the red haired turn to the side of the street-court in which he was practicing his throws to see the giant boy and his enormous bag of candy, standing on a side.

"What's up?" He asked holding the ball under his right arm and walking a bit to the side of the boy "Wanna play a bit?"

"No, I don't have energies for that…" He pouted, letting all his weight fall over Kagami in a strong hug, crossing his arms behind his back and letting his face resting over that warm shoulder.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kagami buffed his answer, returning the hug and patting that enormous back with both his hands. The bright sun was already hot enough for Murasakibara to increase the temperature by hugging him like that. He was really warm, maybe for all the candies he ate. Even so, Kagami didn't pushed him away "Isn't it a long trip for you?"

"It is… I'm tired and sleepy and it was awful" He pouted as he complained, rubbing his face against the soft cotton shirt of Kagami.

"You shouldn't have come if it's so bothersome for you" He mumbled, now caressing that strong back "Why did you even came for?"

"I came to see Kaga-chin" He replied, it sounded a bit angered, maybe for Kagami's harsh words, but the red haired wasn't good at shutting his mouth.

"You won't even play basket with me, what's the point of coming all the way? Just to come and complain to me?" He asked, only noticing how bad his words sounded when the other boy broke the hug and holding him from his shirt, dragged him until the closest wall, pushing him against it so strongly he felt a cold pain on his back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Aren't we lovers?" Murasakibara frowned, his purple eyes showing that beast like whim he only had in matches.

"W-we are…" Kagami stuttered his answer, frowning as he tried to look less scared than he actually was.

"Then why do you act… like is so weird for me to want to see you?" The purple haired asked, leaning forward until his breath hit Kagami's face.

"You were the one complaining!" Kagami replied, yelling at his face "If you didn't wanted to come you shouldn't!"

"Well I HATE coming here. The trains are always full, the trip is too long and too expensive, and I get tired" Murasakibara yelled back, following that childish discussion, before adding something totally different "But YOU are here."

Kagami tried to reply something, but before he could, Murasakibara's sweet lips were already closed around his mouth, preventing anymore arguments from coming out. As greedy as always, Murasakibara bit his lips and tangled his tongue on Kagami's, pressing him strongly against the wall… His right leg getting between Kagami's thighs, rubbing against his most sensitive part and his strong hands holding him so he wouldn't run away, one over his waist and the other pressed over his chest, long warm fingers searching for his nipple…

"Anhhh… Idiot, what are you… annhhh… Doing in the middle of the day?" Kagami asked once Murasakibara left his mouth to taste his earlobe, trying to containing the moaning that all those sensations provoked on him.

"Doing what I came for" Murasakibara replied licking his upper lip as he came back for those lips "Since Kaga-chin doesn't seem to understand why I came all the way here…"

"I-Idiot" Kagami blushed pushing him a bit away "That's not something to do here!"

Murasakibara didn't replied, but also didn't moved away, still pressing him strongly against the wall behind him

"Alright, alright! Understood! You are not only a glutton but also a lecherous that would stand all that trouble for fucking me" He replied in a bothered tone.

"Not true… I'm just a glutton… And I have cravings for Kaga-chin's taste" He smiled a bit, making Kagami blush once more, this time even more.

"…JUST LET ME GO. This is no place for this! We'll go to my place later, ok?" The purple haired boy smiled, finally releasing him and retreating enough for Kagami to move freely "But you're gonna have to play a bit with me first"

"Unfair" Murasakibara pouted "And childish"

"I don't wanna hear that FROM YOU!" Kagami frowned before laughing, and his boyfriend chuckled a bit too.

They couldn't get along "normally". They couldn't avoid fighting and arguing, but that was their way of being together. And it wasn't bad either, actually, it was pretty good.


End file.
